Gray Paper
by wol-lee
Summary: Putih cenderung baik. Tapi putih bisa berubah menjadi hitam, ketika terlalu lama tak di sentuh, tak di pedulikan. Namun bagaimana kalau kehidupan SMA Lucy tak sehitam itu, bagaimana kalau dia tersentuh? Mungkin bukan hitam... tapi abu-abu.
1. Chapter 1

Halo guys~

Saya balik dengan cerita baru, yah, bener-bener nih. Baru pertama kali bikin ff yang keluar dari setting cerita asli. Tapi tolong baca dulu ya! ;D

Pokoknya baca, review, baca, review, baca, review, baca *bacok. Oke semua saya sebelumnya berterimakasih pada kalian yang mau baca ff karyaku, pokoknya kalian the best lah. Ini baru permulaan, kayaknya updatenya nggak akan lama-lama kok, kalau ada repon positif dari kalian pasti saya bakal update terus. Oke makasih semua!

Enjoy

* * *

Suara benturan keras membuat alunan suara lonceng raksasa itu terdengar sampai ke penjuru sekolah tua. Hujan deras sukses meredam sedikit gema dari suara lonceng. Langit telah berubah gelap dan kelam, di tambah hujan deras menjadikan malam ini lebih gelap dari biasanya. Angin berhembus kencang hanya sekejap, tapi berhasil membuat Gray Fullbuster merinding sedikit walau dia sedang berada dalam permainan panas. Padahal dia sengaja berada dalam ruangan yang paling sumpek sebagai tindakan pencegahan agar orang tak melihatnya. Tapi kemudian dia merasa menyesal karena gadis di bawahnya tidak bisa diam, bergerak terus-terusan hingga menimbulkan kardus-kardus berjatuhan dan malah membuat suara gaduh.

"Berhentilah bergerak berlebihan, Juvia," desis Gray.

Tapi gadis itu seperti menutup kedua telinganya, dia hanya fokus untuk merasakan setiap gerakan yang Gray tekankan padanya. Sebenarnya Gray agak pusing kalau mendengar teriakan wanita dalam keadaan begini. Tapi dia sudah hampir mendapat puncaknya, jadi apa pedulilah. Gray menahan bahu Juvia agar tak bergerak lebih dari ini, dan dalam satu hentakan kuat, Gray berhasil mencapai klimaks. Dalam sisa-sisa napasnya, mendadak dia teringat sesuatu. Gray menatap arlojinya. Matanya mendelik.

"Kau punya waktu 10 detik untuk mengakhirinya," kata Gray.

"T-tunggu, Gray! Biarkan aku–––"

"5 detik."

Gray mempercepat gerakannya, dia hanya kasihan pada Juvia. Dan benar dalam 5 detik semua diakhiri dengan jeritan Juvia yang melebihi frekuensi normal.

Hujan bertambah deras disertai petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Ketika Gray sibuk memakai kembali celananya, telinganya menangkap suara gesekan yang jauh dari tempatnya. Gray mengusap keringat di dahinya, kemudian mengancingkan satu-persatu kemejanya. Dia bisa telat.

"Gray jangan pergi dulu, bagaimana kalau antarkan aku kembali?" rengek Juvia sambil memeluk Gray dari belakang.

"Gunakan kakimu, _baby."_

Gray menenteng santai ransel kulitnya, dia segera beranjak dari gudang berdebu itu. Baru dia sampai pintu, dia menoleh sebentar dan melihat Juvia sedang bersusah payah memakai celana dalamnya dengan banyak gerakan menggoda (dia sengaja melakukannya). Gray menelan ludah, seandainya dia bisa bermain lebih lama lagi, Gray sungguh menginginkannya. Tapi sayang, bertemu dengan teman-temannya jauh lebih penting dari sekedar seks.

"Jangan lupa sumpahmu untuk tidak bicara apapun pada teman-temanku," ucap Gray sambil membuka pintu.

Juvia memandangnya jengkel, "Okee," jawabnya sekedar menjawab.

"Jangan pernah lupa–––"

Juvia membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar, menggodanya agar diam.

"Lupakan, pulanglah ke asrama."

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia berjalan cepat sampai dia hampir terpeleset di koridor utama. Padalah lantainya terbuat dari batu abad 70-an. Lucy agak jengkel karena seragamnya sedikit basah terkena hujan deras yang mengguyur sekolah. Dia menghela napas panjang, sebenarnya dia capek sekali hari ini. Dia bahkan tidak sempat mengganti seragamnya karena baru pulang jam 8 tadi. Setengah jam berbaring dengan mimpi terputus karena di kejutkan oleh sms dari Erza bahwa hari ini mereka harus berkumpul. Lucy memutar-mutar bahunya yang kaku, dia memandang malas ke arah hujan yang turun tiada henti.

Koridor paling tua di sekolah ini menghubungkan bangunan sekolah dengan taman belakang yang jika di teruskan menuju asrama para guru. Barulah di belakangnya berdiri kokoh bangunan asrama perempuan yang sedang dalam tahap renovasi. Sedangkan asrama laki-laki jauh berada di belakang tempat-tempat olahraga.

Lucy memutar bola matanya mengingat betapa jauhnya dia harus berjalan ke bangunan sekolah utama yang berupa kastil tua ini. Sepanjang koridor terbuka dengan kanan kiri halaman rumput dan batu marmer tertata rapi membentuk pola-pola nasrani. Tak hanya itu, sekolah ini begitu berlebihan dengan menempatkan patung-patung retak petinggi-petinggi nasrani dan bagian terbaiknya adalah berdiri sebuah salib besar terbuat dari obsidian berdiri di belakang kastil. Banyak anak-anak mengabaikan fakta bahwa salib itu mengeluarkan bau wangi menyerebak yang kabarnya adalah kekuatan agama mengeluarkan wangi yang menenangkan. Kenyataanya banyak orang hampir tersekat dan mendapat gangguan pernapasan karena minyak wangi super 'agama' itu terus-terusan di sihir oleh kepala sekolah supaya otomatis mengeluarkan bau wangi sepanjang waktu, nonstop.

Lucy teringat ketika dia di tingkat pertama dan lari terbirit-birit karena takut ada hantu gentayangan wangi di salib itu. Lucy tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Kenapa cengar-cengir sendiri?"

"Ya ampun!" seru Lucy hingga terlonjak menbrak tembok di belakangnya.

Dia berdecak pinggang, "Kau menyebalkan, kau tahu itu. Selalu datang tanpa suara," protes Lucy.

Gray terkekeh pelan, "Reaksimu yang berlebihan, awas belakangmu hantu."

"Ha-ha. Siapa yang dulu berlari _naked_ karena Natsu menakut-nakutimu dengan hantu kepala putus?"

Wajah Gray merona, "Hei! Kau juga takut waktu itu!" seru Gray salah tingkah. Dia selalu saja begitu kalau malu, lucu sekali.

"Yeah, tentu aku takut karena Natsu memakai darah beneran. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak sempat berlari hanya dengan menggunakan celana dalam sepanjang asrama seperti kau, Gray~."

"Bar-bar."

Lucy tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Gray berwajah malu layaknya anak kecil ingusan.

"Hahaha, ayolah aku cuma bercanda," kata Lucy akhirnya. Tapi Gray tampak masih marah dan berbalik meninggalkan Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum, kemudian merangkul lengan Gray senang. Gray menunduk untuk melihatnya sebentar, Lucy membentuk tanda_ peace_ dengan tangan kanannya. Gray mendengus sambil tersenyum, kemudian mereka meneruskan berjalan melewati koridor yang sedingin es ini.

Mereka tiba di aula utama, satu-satunyaruangan yang teramat kasihan karena tidak memiliki fasilitas listrik. Hanya ada berjejer obor-obor temaram yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang ketika malam hari di sini. Lucy tidak habis pikir kenapa kepala sekolah mereka itu pelit atau memang kolot. Dia sangat berteguh pada prinsip bahwa keaslian adalah yang terbaik. Jadi dia sama sekali tak merubah bentuk dari aula ini.

"Jangan bengong."

Lucy menoleh dan melihat Gray sudah 5 langkah mendahuluinya, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menyamai Gray. Mereka melewati kelas-kelas yang sudah gelap, sampai akhirnya mereka menaiki tangga menara tertinggi di sekolah ini. Lucy sebenarnya jengah untuk menaiki tangga berlumut ini, apalagi malam ini hujan deras. Dia merasa seperti memasuki _automatic car wash_. Tubuhnya nyaris basah semua sekarang.

"Lucy~!"

Lucy berusaha melihat dengan jelas di antara percikan-percikan air yang menghujaninya dari kanan kirinya. Dia melihat Natsu melambaikan tangannya semangat, dalam keadaan kering dan itu sedikit menyakitkan melihatnya. Dia nyaris terpeleset, dan untung saja Natsu sudah memeganginya sambil nyengir. Lucy tersenyum, dia menaiki anak tangga terakhir dan sampailah pada sebuah teras puncak menara yang hanya tertutupi atap melengkung.

Dia seperti berdiri menantang badai.

"Apa kita _harus_ bertemu disini?" Tanya Lucy protes.

Erza mengangguk bangga, walau fakta bahwa angin kencang baru saja menyingkap dress-nya, dia selalu punya pendirian yang menyebalkan. Lucy memutar bola matanya, disana sudah ada Erza, Natsu, dan Wendy.

"Kenapa kau datang bersama kepala es?" sindir Natsu sambil merengut.

Gray menepuk-nepuk bahu Natsu, "Kau lupa istilah bahwa setiap lelaki tampan pasti ada cewek mengikuti? Itu mutlak lho," kata Gray meremehkan.

Dan seperti biasa lagi, mereka bertengkar sampai saling pukul dan gigit.

Lucy harus berteriak-teriak untuk berbicara dengan Erza karena suara derasnya hujan meredam nyaris semua suara yang mereka keluarkan. Dia hampir menyerah ketika tiba-tiba petir menyambar tepat di depan mereka, begitu keras sampai Wendy memeluk lengan Lucy tiba-tiba.

Lucy tak perlu berkata apapun pada Erza, yang jelas dia tahu sendiri bahwa tidak mungkin bertahan lebih lama sambil makan cemilan santai di atas sini. Jadi mereka memutuskan menyerah dan turun dari menara. Sayang juga sebenarnya, karena setiap mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, mereka selalu akan berkumpul di menara tertinggi. Selain alasan bahwa menara itu sudah tak terpakai dan jelas tidak banyak orang suka berdiri di tempat itu, menara itu adalah tempat di mana mereka bertemu pertama kali.

Wuuush

Lucy menoleh, dia hampir berteriak 'panas', tapi dia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Natsu. Barusaja bocah naga itu meniupkan api kecil ke badan Lucy.

"Lihat! Bajumu kering 'kan!" seru Natsu bangga.

"Yei! Spektakuler sekali… tidakkah kau berpikir kalau kilutku juga hampir terbakar?" Lucy memukul kepala kosong Natsu.

Natsu merangkul lehernya, tetap nyengir. Dia selalu bangga akan sihir apinya, tak peduli apa perkataan orang lain terhadapnya. Natsu bersiul riang, tapi matanya menyipit menatap Gray yang juga sedang mendengus keki melihat tingkah Natsu.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama melewati lorong-lorong sempit, Erza memutuskan untuk mendobrak salah satu pintu di depan mereka. Lucy mendongak, dia ingat bahwa dia sering sekali ke sini waktu kelas satu.

"Kenapa kita masuk perpustakaan?" Tanya Gray mengangkat alis.

"Karena aku ingin," sahut Erza sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berempat memasang wajah poker.

Suasana di perpustakaan lebih horror ketimbang tempat manapun di sekolah, karena kabarnya dahulu banyak anak-anak meninggal karena saking stress-nya belajar untuk ujian akhir. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi yang pernah mati di sini adalah para penyihir. Karena dahulu penyihir boleh mencari referensi apapun, tak sedikit penyihir yang membaca buku sihir hitam. Dan mereka mati. Jadi sejak 10 tahun lalu, sekolah sudah mengunci rapat-rapat mimpi buruk masa lalu itu dan menempatkan semua buku sihir hitam pada sebuah ruangan yang di kunci secara sihir. Di tambah sihir penumbuh bisul bernanah bagi siapa saja yang berani memegang gagang pintu itu. Sejak saat itu kepala sekolah menjadi luar biasa ceria dan menganggap tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa seperti orang gila (Lucy yakin bahwa orang itu memang tidak waras).

Banyak orang heran mengapa buku-buku tersebut tidak dihancurkan atasu setidaknya di bakar untuk perapian jika memang terlarang. Tapi sekali lagi, kepala sekolah terlalu keras kepala untuk menjaga keaslian. Buku-buku tersebut serta semua buku yang ada di perpustakaan ini adalah milik pendiri sekolah ini dulu.

Lucy memandang jauh di antara rak-rak buku yang menjulang seetinggi 18 kaki, terlihat sebuah pintu berukirkan lambing-lambang dan kalimat yang tak bisa di baca. Mirip tulisan bangsa Rusia.

Erza menepuk bahunya sampai Lucy terlonjak kaget, "Kalian tahu…" mulai Erza. Dia manarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di atasnya.

"Akan ada anak baru," sambungnya.

Lucy dongkol, "Erza, kalau aku tahu kita hanya akan membicarakan ketampanan anak baru, aku tidak akan rela basah kuyup dan lapar begini!"

"Asik! Anak baru!" seru Wendy tampak riang, dia masih kelas satu. Sedangkan Lucy dkk ada pada kelas dua. Lucy memutar bola matanya, masa puber Wendy akan ketertarikan yang berlebihan tak membantu sama sekali di sini.

Erza tersenyum, "Dia penyihir. Dan itu menjadikannya layak untuk kita pertimbangkan."

Lucy yang tadinya duduk lesu, mulai tertarik.

"Lihat? Kalian selalu tertarik bila menyangkut penyihir," kata Erza.

"Bukannya aku tertarik, tapi memang _harus_ peduli 'kan?" sambung Gray yang berdiri bersandar pada rak buku. Lucy heran mengapa dia tidak duduk padahal ada kursi di depan hidungnya. Memang, kebiasaan sok-keren-pemikat-ceweknya tak pernah ketinggalan.

Benar. Mereka harus peduli karena mereka penyihir. Sebenarnya, sekolah ini bukan sekolah sihir apalagi Grey School of Wizardry yang ada di California. Ini hanya sebuah sekolah berbasis internasional biasa, SMA Winterfall, bangunan kastil tua yang berdiri di barat kota Wolverhampton, Inggris Raya. Tapi sekolah ini juga menerima penyihir, walau penyihir hanyalah minoritas di sini. Malahan, sihir di anggap hal yang tak layak dan tak penting untuk di pamerkan secara terang-terangan. Ada ujian sihir tapi mereka juga wajib untuk ujian akhir biasa. Jadi bila di singkat kata, para penyihir (mereka) hampir selalu di-_bully._

Penyihir di sekolah ini bukan cuma mereka saja, masih banyak penyihir-penyihir lain tapi mungkin mereka tak sepemikiran. Jadi, hampir seperti acara promosi klub-klub ekskul di universitas. Lucy punya teman-temannya sendiri, di dalam ruangan ini, orang-orang inilah keolmpoknya. Masih banyak kelompok lain seperti Sabertooth yang sangat keras, atau Blue Pegasus yang cenderung banci. Tapi Lucy adalah Fairy Tail, selalu dan sampai kapanpun. Jadi, bukankah peduli pada anak baru yang seorang penyihir adalah hal wajar? Bertindak agresif tak selamanya buruk.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Natsu bego.

Lucy memukul kepalanya, "Kita tidak tahu, Natsu. Dia anak baru!"

"Ya, kurasa besok di masuk. Kelas dua, berharap saja dia suka salah satu di antara kita," kata Erza sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Lucy terkekeh kecil, menyibakkan rambutnya bak terterpa angin. "Siapa sih yang tidak kena pesonaku?" tanyanya percaya diri sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Gray mengangkat tangannya, "Aku!"

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara jatuh yang keras, Lucy menjegalnya hingga jatuh. Gray mengusap-usap kepalanya yang banjol––semoga! Dia duduk di atas marmer yang dingin, "_Well_, kau pamer!" serunya.

Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya, "Kau hanya iri," balas Lucy. Dia tahu Gray selalu membuat Lucy bad mood karena dia iri. Lucy sudah tingkat _dan_ kesepuluh dalam judo, bela dirinya orang Jepang. Dia sudah mendapat sabuk hitam, sedangkan Gray hanya bertahan hingga tingkat _kyu_ pertama dan di keluarkan karena terlalu sering membolos dengan alasan tak masuk akal.

Gray mendengus, kemudian tubuhnya di tarik paksa supaya berdiri oleh Natsu. Natsu berpura-pura mengapit leher Gray sampai wajah Gray memerah. Natsu tertawa puas sedangkan Wendy berusaha melerai mereka.

Lucy yang melihatnya mendadak lebih memilih duduk pasrah, jika di lihat kembali, dia ragu anak baru itu mau memilih Fairy Tail yang bertingkah lebih konyol dari seekor babi. Lucy memijit-mijit kepalanya yang mulai pening.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya, "Kau bisa masuk angin," kata Erza sambil menunjuk seragam Lucy yang basah.

"Yeah," jawab Lucy lemas, dia memang sangat lelah hari ini. Dia dipaksa menjadi panitia prom night senior mereka. Menyebalkan, brengsek, fucking god! Karena Lucy seorang penyihir, mereka menyuruhnya melakukan segala sesuatu hingga hal yang paling sepele seperti membalikkan halaman majalah diet untuk kakak kelasnya.

Lucy mengutuk keputusannya mengatakan 'iya' untuk menjadi panitia, waktu itu dia berpikir bahwa kalau menjadi orang yang sosialis akan membuktikkan bahwa penyihir bukanlah hal menjijikkan. Dua tahun bersekolah disini tak membuatnya berpikir rasional. Dia berpikir para manusia biasa bisa menerima mereka walau perang antara manusia dan penyihir sudah terlampau 1000 tahun yang lalu. Tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah, entah apa yang ada dalam otak udang mereka, mereka terlalu bodoh untuk menganggap jaman sudah berubah. Mereka hanya sakit hati yang terlanjur di tanamkan karena penyihir menang.

"Sepertinya kau menderita sekali?" Tanya Natsu yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Lucy hampir jatuh dari kursi saking kagetnya, dia berdehem. "Kau tahu Minerva Orland? Aku rela menyerahkan apapun untuk melihatnya mati obesitas," jawab Lucy sambil menghela napas.

Mereka tertawa, Erza menggumamkan kata setuju yang keras sekali. Hampir satu sekolah tahu perseteruan antara dua perempuan hebat itu, mereka sama-sama penyihir. Dulu Minervalah yang mengeklaim kalau dirinyalah penyihir terkuat. Tapi setelah Erza berhasil melemparkan kloset toilet padanya, pangkatnya berubah. Dan mereka terus menjadi rival sejati setelah Natsu dan Gray.

Natsu ikut tertawa, "Hahaha… ha," kekehnya lama-kelamaan mereda. "Obesitas itu apa ya?"

Lucy mendukung Gray menghajar Natsu kali ini.

Mereka keluar dari perpustakaan jam 12 malam, setelah menghabiskan 20 bungkus cemilan yang sebagian besar di makan Natsu, dan berbicara sambil terawa nonstop sampai akhirnya mereka tak kuat lagi tertawa. Kemeja Lucy hampir kering, tapi efek dinginnya masih terasa pada kulitnya.

Lucy sekamar dengan Erza, Wendy, dan Mavis. Setelah Lucy tahu kalau Wendy dan Erza harus ke toilet apapun yang terjadi, Lucy lebih memilih pulang duluan apapun yang terjadi. Tubuhnya sudah memprotes untuk istirahat, perutnya entah mengapa menjadi sakit tak terkendali. Dia harus tidur.

Lucy berjalan melewati lorong-lorong gelap dan mengabaikan bau wangi yang menyerebak kembali, dia tidak berpikir akan bertemu hantu penjaga kastil atau apapun. Dia hanya berpikir tentang ranjangnya setiap kali berkedip. Dia hampir sampai pada jalan setapak menuju asrama guru, jalanan itu terbuka, tak ada atapnya. Lucy mendongak, hujan hanya tinggal tetesan-tetesan air tak berarti. Dia tidak peduli, kepalanya sudah pening setengah mati.

Lucy merasa seragamnya mulai basah karena lambatnya dia berjalan, kepalanya terasa berat hingga kakinya tak kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti sedang mabuk, tapi Lucy tahu itu sama sekali tak membantu. Jika dia pingsan di sini, besok dia akan menjadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang yang lewat dan dia pasti akan masuk angin. Lucy merogoh katongnya, tangannya bergetar untuk sekedar memencet kontak Erza. Perutnya seperti dicengkeram kuat sekali, ah, dia tidak bisa lagi.

Lucy merasa tubuhnya terjatuh keras pada jalanan, kepalanya pusing berkali-kali lipat, dan pandangannya menjadi kabur. Tapi dia tahu, dia merasa seseorang menyentuh pipinya, memaksanya untuk membuka mata kembali.

* * *

Gray memandang Lyon dengan mata terbelalak lebar, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Berusha mengatur napas, Gray menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh sesuatu pada pipinya. Darah yang masih hangat… ugh, matanya berair mendadak. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang sampai nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Dia tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi.

Lyon menonjok kepala Gray keras sekali hingga dia jatuh tersungkur di tanah yang dingin. Dia jatuh tepat di hadapan tubuh seseorang. Gray tak sanggup melihatnya, darah Ul merembes sampai padanya.

"Arrggghhhh!"

Dong…dong…

Gray membuka matanya terlalu cepat, napasnya terengah-engah. Gray menyentuh dahinya, oh ya ampun, dia berkeringat. Dia berusaha duduk, mengatur napasnya hati-hati, berusaha mengembalikan pikirannya. Matahari tepat di atas kepala, dan bunyi lonceng raksasa di sebelah tempatnya tidur memaksanya terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Gray memandang langit tanpa awan di depannya, dia mengingat kalau dia tertidur di menara tertinggi setelah sarapan. Sial, dia melewatkan banyak waktu. Dia mungkin ketinggalan akan anak baru itu.

Gray menuruni tangga yang berputar-putar dengan cepat, dia melihat arlojinya, jam 12.30. Hampir jam makan siang, dan dia akan di cap sebagai orang yang paling tidak update hari ini. Gray memelankan langkahnya ketika sampai di koridor utama yang ramai dan penuh sesak. Mencoba menerobos kerumanan anak-anak, namun dia tidak berhasil melewati pagar betis cewek-cewek yang cekikikan apalgi ketika mereka melihat Gray. Anak-anak kelas satu itu sepertinya memang sengaja menggoda Gray. Gray menggerutu, dia bisa sesak napas jika terlalu lama ada di koridor yang sesak dan bau wangi dari salib sama sekali tak membantu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ikut terhanyut dalam lautan manusia berseragam.

Duuk!

Dia tak sengaja menyikut seseorang hingga ia terjatuh, tapi entah Gray terlalu refleks atau dia memang tanggap jika menyangkut seorang gadis, dia menangkap pinggang gadis seketika juga Gray merasa menyesal, "Hai," sapa Gray sembari membantu Juvia berdiri.

"Aaah, Gray~" kata Juvia sambil memeluk erat lengannya seperti lintah, Gray heran darimana Juvia mendapat kekuatan super seperti ini. Juvia memang penyihir, dan dia _adalah_ fairy tail. Tapi dia adalah anak baru, seminggu lalu ia di keluarkan dari Phantom Lord setelah Fairy Tail mengalahkan kelompok ingusan tak bermutu itu. Mereka bubar, lebih memilih menjadi penyihir tanpa kelompok, berbaur dan menyatu dengan manusia biasa. Tapi Juvia memiliki potensi dan personal yang di butuhkan mereka. Apalagi ambisinya yang besar terhadap Gray, tak mudah untuk melepaskan gadis itu dari Fairy Tail (dirinya).

Gray membiarkan Juvia menggelayuti lengannya sepanjang koridor, memang rasanya risih namun ada sensasi menyenangkan ketika itu. Ketika orang lain melihatmu di gelayuti seorang gadis, ada sepercik rasa bangga. Bisa di bilang Gray menikmatinya, dia suka cara orang-orang menganggapnya hebat, keren, kuat. Walau terselip dalam pandangan itu, merendahkan, sekali lagi; dia penyihir.

"Oh, _great_."

Gray menoleh, dia nyaris tak sadar telah melewati dua gumpalan rambut pink dan kuning di sampingnya. Lucy memandangnya dengan pandangan lelah, "Mau ke kelas, Gray?" sapa Lucy sinis.

Gray mengangkat alis, sebelum Gray sempat mempertanyakan emosi Lucy yang aneh, gadis itu sudah memotongnya. "Ah lupa, cewek selalu nomor satu di kamus seorang Gray Fullbuster."

Gray mencoba melepaskan kaitan kuat dari Juvia, "Tunggu, tunggu…" kata Gray seraya melangkah mendekati Lucy. Dia bisa melihat Lucy berdiri menantangnya, Gray mengusap-usap dagunya, pura-pura berpikir. "Bukankah hal pertama yang kau katakana ketika melihatku hari ini seharusnya adalah 'terimakasih?'"

Lucy mendengus tak percaya, "Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku?" tanyanya agak marah. Kemudian dia berjalan melewati Gray begitu saja, dengan sebelumnya membenturkan bahunya keras-keras pada bahu Gray. Tapi tentu saja, Gray tak akan membiarkan suatu masalah yang tak jelas berlalu begitu saja. Dia menahan pergelangan tangan Lucy.

"Apa maksud––––"

Lucy bergerak sebelum Gray sempat berkedip, wajahnya mendadak hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja dari wajah Gray. "Seharusnya kau yang mengucapkan terimakasih pada_ku_, dan tentu saja Porlyusica kita tersayang," desis Lucy menahan gejolak untuk meneriakinya. Lucy mengangkat pergelangan tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh Gray, dia melepaskannya dengan penuh sarkasme. Dia sempat memberikan tatapan _aku-tak-ingin-melihatmu-selama-lamanya _sebelum akhirnya Lucy benar-benar berbalik dan meninggalkan Gray yang meruntuki semua yang telah terjadi.

Duuk!

Gray menoleh cepat, memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut keras. Dia melihat Natsu masih dengan tangan terkepal di belakangnya, "Wah, kali ini memang salahmu, idiot," kata Ntsu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Natsu memegang pundak Gray setengah meremas, "Kau tak lihat mukanya tadi, dia di habisi Porlyusica–maksudku _benar-benar _habis."

Gray menelan ludah, "Apa dia–––?"

"Ya, ya! Dia di hina sampai batas titik harga dirinya hancur. Nenek tua itu bahkan menyinggung tentang kedua orang tuanya, sihirnya, bahkan kita juga di libatkan. Bagaimana cara Lucy bergaul dengan kita, atau hal sepele sekali seperti cara kerja Lucy menjadi panitia."

Gray membuka mulut, tapi dia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Satu minggu penuh detensi, dan kau tahu kenapa dia bilang kau yang seharusnya berterimakasih padanya?"

Gray menggeleng bego.

"Karena dia tidak melibatkanmu dalam hukumannya. Aku tahu kalian satu kelompok untuk ujian sejarah ini, tapi dia tidak mau buka mulut alasan kenapa kau tidak datang pada ujian hari ini," jelas Natsu lagi. Dia tampak benar-benar mengintimidasi Gray dengan caranya meletakan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Jadi…"

"Jadi kalian beruntung dapat kesempatan ujian lagi setelah prom night jangan lupa kali itu," saran Natsu menyebalkan. Dia menyapa Juvia sebentar kemudian ikut terhanyut dalam arus manusia.

"_Shit,_" gumam Gray sambil memegangi pelipisnya. Terngiang kilas balik mengenai Lucy malam itu.

_Gray nyaris berlari sangat cepat ketika melihat seseorang berambut pirang tergeletak di antara batu dan rumput. Jalan setapak itu bgeitu gelap, namun Gray bisa melihat dengan jelas paras cantik gadis yang kini tak membuka matanya sama sekali itu. Gray menepuk nepuk pipi Lucy yang terasa dingin, "Hei kau kenapa, Luce?" Tanya Gray hampir susah bernapas saking khawatirnya. _

_Gray berusaha menenangkan pikirannya, dia menghela napas panjang sekali. Kemudian dalam satu hentakan, Gray mengangkat tubuh Lucy. Baru satu langkah, tiba-tiba hujan yang tadinya sama sekali tak berarti berubah menjadi hujan lebat. Sama seperti sebelumnya, hujan sialan itu di sertai angina yang sama brengseknya. Apa mereka tak mengerti ada yang sedang pingssan di tangannya?_

_Gray berusaha keras setidaknya menutupi wajah Lucy agar tak basah sambil berlari menerobos hujan yang sangat deras. Ketika dia sampai di asrama putri, jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdegup kencang khawatir akan bagaimana pandangan cewek-cewek melihatnya menggendong Lucy yang sedang pingsan, hilang sudah. Asrama sudah sangat-sangat sepi mengingat mereka berkumpul hingga tengah malam. Gray bersyukur tak ada satupun orang yang melihatnya sampai dia mengetuk pintu kamar Lucy. _

_Mavis membukakan pintu dengan mata masih merah, dia tampak sebal ketenangannya terusik. Tapi ini lebih penting, jauh lebih penting ketimbang tidur. _

"_Hei! Kenapa dengan Lucy?" Tanya Mavis ketika Gray menerobos masuk tanpa permisi. _

_Mavis mengikutinya dengan pandangan penuh tanya sekaligus cemas. Gray meletakan Lucy pada sofa yang penuh dengan kertas sejarah sebelumnya. Tapi dia tidak peduli, dia bingung harus melakukan apa._

_Macia meneliti setiap senti tubuh Lucy, matanya melebar sebentar ketika melihat rok Lucy. Tapi Gray tak ambil pikir, dia sibuk mengelap wajah Lucy agar kering. _

"_Tunggu, aku akan mengambil sesuatu," kata Mavis sambil berjalan pergi, Gray hanya mengangguk bodoh. _

_Dia tidak berbuat apa-apa kali ini, Gray merasa tegang. Lucy baik-baik saja saat mereka di perpustakan, dan kurang dari 30 kemudian dia sudah pingsan tak berdaya. Gray membayangkan, kalau saja dia tak ada di sana menemukannya, Lucy akan teronggok di sana semalaman. Kehujanan. Dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang lebih mengerikan ketika manusia-mnusia biasa idiot iitu akan mengatainya. Gray memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, dia khawatir._

_Lucy merintih, membuat Gray kaget dan mendekatinya. Dia mengamati air muka Lucy ketika itu, Lucy tampak menahan sakit yang dalam. Gray semakin cemas, apa yang membuatnya begitu kesakitan. apa yang membuatnya bisa menunjukkan wajah yang seperti itu. Tanpa sadar Gray menjulurkan tanganya, menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga Lucy perlahan. Memang pada awalnya Gray mengamati Lucy hanya karena khawatir, tapi entah mengapa dia bertindak lain. Tujuan lain. Hal yang absurd untuk di lakukannya pada Lucy Heartfillia. Dia merasa… dia telah menatapnya. Gray menatap Lucy, dia benar-benar melihatnya._

_Bagaimana gadis itu menutup mata, bagaimana wajahnya yang begitu putih, begitu sempurna. Semuanya, wajahnya, lehernya, hingga pada saat Gray menatap tubuhnya. Seragam Lucy yang basah kuyup membuatnya menjadi terawang._

_Gray menelan ludah._

_Tidak. Jangan––Fuck no. _

_Dia terlarang. Sangat tidak boleh untuk di sentuh, di tatap, atau bahkan hanya sekedar di pikirkan. Lucy Heartfillia adalah yang paling tidak boleh. Jadi, memang tidak boleh. Tidak bisa. _

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Gray tersentak, dia berdiri begitu cepat hingga hampir terpeleset. Nayaris lupa bahwa dia sendiri juga basah kuyup. Mavis kembali dengan setumpuk baju, handuk, dan Sesutu yang jarang Gray lihat. Seperti err… pembalut?_

_Mavis mengikuti arah pandangan Gray pada benda yang di pegangnya. Dia tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir. Lucy hanya sedang tahu, semua perempuan pasti menstruasi," ujarnya sanatai-santai saja membicarakan itu pada Gray._

_Gray tahu Mavis dari dulu orang yang aneh, Fairy Tail pula._

_Gray mengangguk bego lagi, dia di buat bingung di sini. "Apa semua cewek pingsan ketika darah keluar dari kemaluannya?"_

_Mavis menoleh sambil terkekeh kecil, "Kalu itu bukan darah bulanan, aku juga akan pingsan. Pokoknya, mungkin karena Lucy terlalu lelah dan ini hari pertamanya, jadi dia tidak kuat dan pingsan."_

"_Oh," respon Gray sekedarnya. Well, itu lumayan menenangkan. Hanya siklus bulanan, tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, benar?_

"_Tapi jika dia sampai pingsan, berarti gawat. Ada yang tidak normal," Mavis menambahi._

_Brengsek, gadis kecil pendek itu selalu berhasil membuatnya emosi._

"_Jadi dia tidak baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gray._

_Mavis mengangkat bahu, "Kita lihat besok, jika Lucy kembali ceria seperti biasanya maka tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan."_

Jelas sekali tak ada yang pelu di khawatirkan, sangat jelas mengingat bagaimana Lucy yang sepertinya terlalu ceria hingga sanggup mendamprat Gray sebelum makan siang tadi. Emosi Lucy tak mereda bahkan sampai pada makan malam. Dia yang biasanya duduk satu meja dengan Gray, lebih memilih untuk meneruskan pertengkaran akbarnya dengan duduk bersama Mavis. Hanya berdua. Dua pirang idiot.

Gray tidak sembarangan berkata, setelah jam sekolah berakhir dia mendengar sedikit pembicaraan menarik. Bahwa Lucy berterimakasih pada Natsu karena telah menggendongnya kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi mungkin karena Natsu sedang sibuk mendapat hukuman push-up 200 kali, dia tidak begitu mendengarkan dengan hanya bergumam seadanya. Lucy terus saja tersenyum pada Natsu, sesekali menggelonggonginya seperti sapi.

Jadi, ini salah Mavis. Gray yakin gadis itu belum memberitahu Lucy siapa yang sebenarnya menolongnya.

Atau jika dia tahu bahwa yang menolngnya adalah Gray, itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Lucy terlanjur marah padanya, dan dia selalu bersikap seperti itu pada Natsu. Selalu. Selalu tentang Natsu. Segalanya hanya tentang Natsu.

"Hey jangan menyiksa makanan!" seru Natsu membuyarkan lamunannya.

Gray menunduk dan melihat paha ayamnya sudah rusak tak berbentuk oleh pelakuknya yaitu garpu yang di pegang Gray sendiri. Dengan sigap Natsu merebut paha ayam itu dan memakannya seperti bianatang. Gray tertawa meremehkan, entah Natsu itu rival atau bukan. Dia tetaplah sahabatnya apapun yang terjadi.

"Apa tempat duduk ini kosong?" Tanya seseorang membuat Natsu, Gray dan Gajeel menoleh. Seorang pria berperawakan tampan dan memiliki tato aneh di wajahnya (apa dia boyband yang gemar mandi bareng?) berdiri dengan nampan penuh berisi makanan.

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?" sahut Gray agak dingin.

Orang itu tersenyum, dia duduk di sebelah Gray, kemudian dia mulai melahap satu demi satu makanan di hadapannya.

"Kau anak baru itu ya?"

Orang itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis pada Natsu. Apa ini? Gray merasa kharisma orang di sebelahnya lebih kuat dari siapapun di ruangan ini. Mungkin Gray harus rela menyisakan sedikit kepopulerannya untuk orang baru ini.

"Kalian Fairy Tail bukan?" tanyanya.

Mereka bertiga saling menoleh, lalu Natsu melepas kemejanya sembarangan. Mempertontonkan mark Fairy Tail-nya yang ada di lengannya. Natsu nyengir menyenangkan, sedangkan Gajeel hanya tersenyum sinis seperti 'kau harus masuk fairy tail atau mati'.

Orang itu tersenyum, sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Jelall Fernandes."

TBC

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo! Saya update lhoo. Makasih boanyaak dua orang yang mau ngeriview fic ini apalagi Trancy kita ketemu lagi :D haha. Mako-chan juga makasih banget dehh! Saya nggak tahu tanggapan kalian gimana. Jadi tolong review yak! Oh ya nama gurunya Gray itu sebenernya siapa sih? Ur apa Ul? -'. Yang tahu dan berbaik hati tolong kasih tahu ya, makasihh :)

Enjoy~

* * *

Lucy menyumpah lagi, kalau di hitung mungkin sudah ke 20 kalinya ia mengumpat. Tapi memang harus di lampiaskan, ini hari ke-5 hukumannya. 4 hari lalu dia sudah mengelap setengah dari semua buku yang ada di perpustakaan, membantu menyapu seperempat halaman belakang, dan membantu mencuci semua seprei bau dari asrama laki-laki. Tapi sepertinya nenek sihir itu tak puas sampai dengan seprei anak laki-laki (Lucy harus membersihkan semua 'noda' disana, ehm–termasuk jika mereka mimpi basah) nenek itu tetap menuntut untuk membersihkan kolam renang yang luasnya setengah dari lapangan rugby sebagai hukuman ke lima.

Brengsek.

"Wah, kau kasar juga!"

Lucy menoleh, melihat Natsu melambai padanya di tepi kolam. Dengan hati-hati, dia melangkah agar tak terpeleset oleh air kolam yang berceceran. Lucy sengaja bertelanjang kaki untuk lebih mudah membersihkan kolam yang sebenarnya tidak kotor ini.

"Aku akan membantumu!" seru Natsu bersemangat sekali, dia mulai menggulung lengan kemejanya.

Lucy tersenyum, dia hanya memandang Natsu yang mulai mengambil tongkat panjang dengan jaring pada ujungnya untuk memebersihkan daun-daun kering yang berguguran memenuhi permukaan kolam. Lucy mendongak merasa bahwa langit mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga keunguan. Sudah berapa lama dia disini? 1 jam? 2 jam? Tak masalah, sebenarnya. Toh dia rela membersihkan kolam ini sampai dini hari daripada mengurusi acara prom night.

Mendadak Lucy merasa wajahnya menjadi basah, dan seperti yang sudah di duganya, Natsu menyiprat-nyipratkan air kolam ke arahnya.

"Kapan sih kau dewasa?" sindir Lucy sambil berdecak pinggang. Natsu tampak tak mempedulikan perkataan Lucy dan terus saja bermain air. Lucy tersenyum, apapun yang dilakukannya dengan Natsu, pasti akan berakhir dengan kesenangan. Jadi Lucy memutuskan untuk mengambil ember penuh air di sebelahnya dan mengguyurkannya secara perlahan ke atas kepala Natsu.

"Hei!" seru Natsu marah. Tapi semua emosi yang mereka rasakan akan selalu berakhir pada rasa senang. Rasa sayang. Atau lebih tepat di sebut rasa saling ingin bersama.

Mereka menghabiskan setengah jam untuk bermain air seperti anak SD, Lucy tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Natsu Dragneel adalah orang terpolos yang pernah di temuinya. Maksudnya, dia benar-benar ekspresif. Tanpa ampun. Dia tidak pernah malu akan dirinya sendiri, dia memiliki kepercayaan diri selangit, selalu menunjukkan emosinya tanpa ba-bi-bu. Tapi itulah yang Lucy sukai dari Natsu, dia lelaki yang jujur. Mungkin benar kata orang-orang, bahwa orang Asia lebih cenderung bersikap seadanya.

Sejak Lucy pertama kali masuk SMA ini, dia agak minder karena status penyihir berdarah pengkhianat-nya. Tapi orang berambut pink ini mengajarinya sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang berbeda daripada menjadi seorang yang tak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Yang jelas, dialah orang pertama yang menerima Lucy. Menerimanya sebagai teman seadanya.

Byuuur!

"Aaah!" seru Lucy kaget setengah mati ketika mendapati dirinya sudah basah kuyup. Lucy mengelap air kolam dari wajahnya, dia merengut melihat Natsu yang terkekeh jail dengan tangan masih terulur. Menjadikannya bukti kongkrit bahwa dialah yang baru saja mendorongnya ke kolam.

Lucy menembakkan air pada wajah Natsu, Natsu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lucy tertawa pelan, dia mendengus kecil melihat tingkah laku Natsu.

Natsu menjulurkan tangannya, menawarkan bantuan.

Lucy memandang wajah Natsu, selalu nyengir. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, dia selalu nyengir. Ya… dari dulu, pikiran Lucy berpacu. Dia sudah memikirkan ini beratus kali, bahwa ini mungkin akan menjadi hal yang tak berani di pikirkannya.

"Kau mau menolongku lagi?" tanya Lucy sambil tersenyum tipis, sekaligus mencoba menjaga keseimbangan kakinya dalam air.

Natsu mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa?" balas Natsu tampak heran. Mereka terdiam sejenak, Lucy memandanganya secara intens. Dia hanya ingin memastikan, sebuah perasaan yang absurd yang kini mulai merambati setiap sel darahnya.

"Well, itu aneh," kata Natsu pada akhirnya. Menarik kembali tangannya yang terjulur, namun tetap menggantungkan lenganya di atas air. Lucy memberinya tak-ada-yang-aneh. Natsu mendengus, "Kenapa kau bertanya hal yang sudah pasti akan ku lakukan?"

Lucy merasa ada sesuatu dalam dadanya yang bergejolak ketika mendengar pernyataan tak penting ini. Dia memandang Natsu dengan mata yang lebar, sedangkan Natsu, masih seperti biasa. Dia nyengir. Original sekali.

"Kau benar," ucap Lucy lirih sambil menggerakkan kakinya untuk lebih mendekat pada Natsu yang berjongkok di tepi kolam. Natsu terus memandangnya, ya ampun. Ini adalah hal yang canggung, sangat bukan gaya mereka berdua.

"Tapi…" kata Lucy pelan, "Sampai kapan?" sambungnya, dia menatap mata Natsu yang sedikit membesar mendengar pertanyaannya. Lucy sendiri heran mengapa dia melontarkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya bahkan tak ingin dia pikirkan. Tapi Lucy merasa dia harus memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, dia sadar, waktu mengubahnya. Mereka sudah kelas dua, dan kurang dari 3 bulan lagi mereka sudah mencapai tahun terakhir mereka di SMA ini. Jadi, seperti orang awam lainnya berpikir, Lucy_ berpikir_, bahwa persahabatannya juga akan berubah. Kehidupannya akan berubah. Karena kedepannya, dia tahu, akan sangat sulit untuk bersama Natsu. Maka Lucy mengambil kesimpulan, dia harus mengambil antisipasi.

Natsu menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah lain terus menerus, Lucy hafal, bahwa laki-laki di depannya sedang berpikir. Hal yang jarang dilakukan seorang Natsu. Tapi setelah beberapa lama mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan, Lucy merasa menyesal telah mengatakan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Menyesaaal sekali, dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah yang dikatakannya ini antisipasi atau malah pernyataan perang.

Lucy memajmkan matanya rapat-rapat, berharap mendadak Natsu ikut menguap bersama angin kencang yang baru saja berhembus. Lama sekali dia menutup mata, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia terlalu malu untuk membuka matanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya, Lucy membuka matanya kaget. Dan lebih kaget lagi ketika yang menepuk bahunya bukanlah Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Gray menyeringai, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _honey?"_ balasnya.

Lucy memutar bola matanya. _Yang benar saja._ Lucy mencoba mengintip ke belakang bahu Gray, bayangan Natsu masih tersisa pada jalanan. Dan dengan jelas mereka bisa mendengar orang itu tertawa dan menggumamkan seperti 'Bye, Lucy~ *emotcium. Lucy yakin Natsu baru saja mengerjainya. Ha-ha. Sangat tidak lucu, namun sangat berguna pada situasi yang barusan mereka alami.

Lucy mengembalikan fokusnya pada Gray yang mengangkat bahu menanti jawaban. Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Lucy.

"Sejak kapan kau berendam dalam kolam seperti itu?"

"Berhentilah menirukanku, Gray," ujar Lucy jengah.

Gray terkekeh, Lucy memandangnya penuh ketidak percayaan.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti habis kuputuskan?" tanya Gray, dan dia dengan percaya dirinya memajukan wajahnya hingga tepat di hadapan Lucy.

Lucy mencoba mempertahankan kemarahan yang sebenarnya sudah mereda sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Lucy mendengus meremehkan, "Tetap seperti biasa, Gray? Putus-nyambung adalah aktivitas regulermu," sindirnya dengan notasi tinggi.

Gray menaruh dagunya pada kedua lengannya, "Kau tahu aku tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu," ucap Gray pelan. Lucy memandangnya sok bingung, "Aaah~ benarkah? Tidak sepenuhnya? Jika tidak sepenuhnya saja sampai kau melupakan ujian sejarah kita, bagaimana nanti kalau sudah sepenuhnya?" tanya Lucy sambil menelungkupkan kedua telapak tanganya di depan dada. Menambah efek dramatis.

Gray menyipitkan matanya, "Jangan membuatku emosi, Luce."

Apa-apaan–––– apa dia bercanda? Siapa yang salah di sini? Lupakah dia? Lupakah Gray bahwa dialah yang selalu bermain?

"Seharusnya itu kata-kataku," kata Lucy penuh sarkasme.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau dan aku…" Gray menjetikkan telunjukan ke arah Lucy dan dirinya sendiri bergantian, "Harus bicara,"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Lucy mencoba naik dari dalam air, tangannya sudah siap mendorong untuk keluar kalau saja Gray tidak memegang pergelangan tangannya. Lucy berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi Gray sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Oh, please," runtuk Lucy agak marah.

Karena Gray sama sekali tak melepaskan pergelangannya sesentipun, Lucy mendapat ide lain. Dia menarik tangannya kencang, dan byuur! Gray ikut terjatuh di kolam renang. Gray megap-megap karena tidak siap. Lucy nyaris tertawa keras jika dia tidak ingat kalau sedang menjaga harga dirinya. Dia mengatupkan rapat-rapat mulutnya.

Gray mengelap wajahnya sendiri yang basah oleh air, "Pintar sekali. Kau punya bakat untuk menarik setiap orang ke dalam masalah," kata Gray ketus.

Lucy tergelak, dia tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika melihat seorang yang angkuh seperti Gray tercebur dengan bodohnya seperti ini. Lucy tertawa, mendadak kemarahannya kali ini menguap tersapu begitu saja oleh angin yang berhembus kencang untuk kedua kalinya. Dia masih terkekeh, ketika Gray menatapnya secara konsisten. Seakan Gray sudah merencanakan semua ini, dia memang berharap kalau Lucy akan tertawa.

"Apa kau senang? Apa itu cukup untuk membayar kesalahanku?" tanya Gray.

Lucy meredam kekehannya, dia berdehem pelan. "Kalau kau bisa membuat Porlyusica yang kecebur bodoh seperti tadi, aku akan memaafkanmu," jawab Lucy setengah bercanda.

"Ck!" gerutu Gray, dia tampak berusaha berpikir. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau itu menakutkan, kau tidak sama dengan cewek-cewek lain," kata Gray kedengaran pasrah.

"Kau sadar itu? Aku memang kebal terhadap semua omonganmu–ah! Kenapa tidak kau coba? Kau belum pernah melakukannya padaku," sahut Lucy dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Lucy menyeringai menantang, dia tidak pernah kalah ataupun terpedaya dari Gray Fullbuster. Baginya, Gray hanyalah seorang Playboy yang kebetulan penyihir dan terjebak di kelompok yang sama dengannya. Dia hanyalah seorang teman yang labil. Dari dulu begitu, sama halnya dengan Natsu.

Gray menyipitkan matanya, dia membuka mulut. "Aku memang belum pernah mencobanya, kau tahu apa alasannya?" tanya Gray lirih, kentara jelas dia sedang dalam pergulatan batin yang membuat kebingungan. Perlahan, dia bergerak mendekati Lucy. Gelombang air kecil bisa di rasakan Lucy ketika Gray semakin mendekat. Lucy menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, mempertahankan tanggung jawab atas perkataannya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lucy, masih berusaha kedengaran menantang. Karena dia tahu, dia merasakan, Gray bergerak hingga berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Karena…" Gray mengulurkan tangannya, Lucy memandangnya penuh antisipasi. Tapi kemudian Gray menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk membuka kemejanya yang sudah basah. Satu persatu kancing kemeja Gray dia lepas tanpa ada rasa canggung. Ya ampun, dia benar-benar mirip maniak.

Gray melempar sembarangan kemejanya, kini dada bidangnya terpampang jelas tepat beberapa senti dari pandangan Lucy. Mark Fairy Tailnya tercetak jelas pada salah satu abs-nya yang terbentuk sempurna. Lucy mengerutkan alisnya, dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Gray coba lakukan.

"Karena?" tanya Lucy, entah mengapa terkesan buru-buru.

Gray menyeringai, "Karena kau Lucy Heartfillia."

_Hah?_ Oh, oke Lucy tahu itu. _Hah?_

Gray tersenyum melihat ekspresi Lucy. Lucy semakin bingung, Gray tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Biasanya dia menertawakan Lucy, tapi kenapa dia sekarang tersenyum? Jika ada seorang laki-laki setengah telanjang yang tersenyum di depanmu, apa yang harus kau lakukan? Apa yang harus di pikirkan?

"Maksudmu––––" Lucy terbelalak ketika Gray bergerak gesit, dia bahkan tak sempat berkedip maupun bergerak mundur. Lucy merasa pinggangnya ditarik mendekat, sangat dekat, ya ampun.

Gray menunduk untuk bisa berbisik di telinga Lucy, "Karena kau Lucy Heartfillia. Karena kau adalah Lucy, maka aku tak pernah mencobanya denganmu. Kau… begitu tak mungkin. Jadi jangan tanya atau menantangku," Gray menarik kepalanya kembali untuk menatap Lucy.

Mereka membuat kontak mata yang cukup lama, berusaha menyusuri masing-masing jalan pikiran absurd yang mulai menjalari otak kosong mereka. Lucy nyaris tak berkedip. Dia tidak bisa berkedip dalam keadaan seperti ini. "K-kenapa aku begitu tak mungkin?". Brengsek, jangan gagap. Lucy sendiri bingung menagapa dari sekian banyak pilihan kata mengihindar, dia malah menayakan hal yang manarik.

Gray menatapnya sebentar, kemudian dia memajukan wajahnya. "Terlalu banyak alasan untuk itu, kau tahu maksudku," bisik Gray. Lucy mencoba menekan dada Gray yang semakin bergerak maju.

"Hentikan," ujar Lucy, dia merasa ini berlebihan. Kedekatan ini, sungguh membuatnya merasa aneh. Ini benar-benar aneh, oke. Gray tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini, sama sekali belum pernah. Jadi ini adalah hal baru, jangan salahkan Lucy ketika dia adalah yang kelihatan bego di sini.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang menginginkannya? Jangan plin-plan."

Bibir Gray bergerak pada telinganya, Lucy semakin menduduk. "Hentikan," kata Lucy sebisanya.

Tapi Gray seakan tak mau mendengar perkataannya, dia terus bermain. "Kau bilang kau kebal? Aku bahkan belum menggunakan seluruh kemampuanku," katanya seraya menelusuri leher Lucy yang basah.

"Oh ya? Sangat berpotensial," jawab Lucy tanpa dia menyesal telah mengatakannya.

Gray menyeringai, "Sudah kubilang jangan menantangku, miss."

Seakan tersengat aliran listrik, Lucy melebarkan matanya ketika dia merasa kulit punggungnya di sentuh. Dia tak ingat kapan Gray mulai menyusupkan tanganya ke dalam blus Lucy. Lucy menahan lengan Gray yang mulai bergerak pada punggungnya. Gray menatapnya. Mereka saling bertatap, jujur, Lucy tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia terlalu kaget, sangat takjub malah. Dia tidak pernah mengira sekalipun, Gray berani melakukan ini. Maksud Lucy, hei! Dia dalah Gray Fullbuster. Dia… dia tidak pernah mempermainkan Lucy seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah, atau sebenarnya tidak berani? Bagai baru saja mendapat bolam lampu di atas kepala, Lucy merasa ini ada kaitannya dengan 'Kau begitu tak mungkin' yang Gray katakan tadi. Tapi kenapa tak mungkin? 'Terlalu banyak alasan untuk itu'. Oh yeah. Jika dipikirkan dengan mantab, memang terlalu banyak alasan. Salah satunya adalah, mungkin karena mereka teman.

Lucy kembali tersadar ketika kulit wajahnya terasa hangat. Napas Gray, dia begitu dekat. Lucy tidak mengerti. Sungguh tidak mengerti. Gray semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, napasnya mereka memburu. Lebih parahnya, Lucy bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mundur. Dia hanya… ikut terhanyut. Atau sebenarnya dia hanya terkena efek sinar matahari yang kini mulai tenggelam. Lucy rasa tidak.

Gray memegang pipinya, dan mereka akan melakukan hal yang sangat tidak mungkin kalau saja–––

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Lucy bergerak mundur, refleks. Tapi lengan Gray tidak mengijinkannya, malah menariknya semakin dekat. Mereka berdua menoleh, di pinggir kolam. Seorang pria berdiri tegap, Lucy menyipitkan matanya karena orang itu hanya terkesan seperti sebuah siluet oleh sinar mentari menyorotnya dari belakang, dia merasa tidak pernah melihat orang itu.

"Siapa–––oh," kata Gray setelah orang itu melangkah maju. "Hola hermano!" seru Gray ketus memamerkan sedikit kepiwaian bahasa Spanyol yang tak sengaja di dengarnya ketika di toilet seminggu lalu.

Lucy mengingat orang ini, dia anak baru itu. "Jellal Fernandes?" tanya Lucy memastikan.

Jellal tersenyum, "Seperti kataku, apa aku menginterupsi kegiatan kalian?"

Lucy tersentak, dan langsung membebaskan dirinya dari Gray yang ternyata sama-sama kaget atas apa yang dilakukannya. Hah!? Apa itu? Dia kaget sendiri? Jadi apa maksudnya tadi?

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Terimakasih atas interupsimu barusan, sungguh _sangat_ membantu," ujar Lucy sambil berenang pelan ke tepi kolam, Jellal mengulurkan tangannya menawarkan bantuan. Lucy menerimanya dan segera keluar dari kolan renang dengan keadaan basah dari atas sampai bawah. Dia merasa begitu keluar dari air kulitnya mendadak beku. Dingin sekali, mengingat ternyata matahari sudah tenggelam.

"Hei brengsek, lihat apa kau?" tanya Gray tiba-tiba. Lucy menoleh dan Gray sedang berusaha naik dari air dengan tajam yang diarahkan pada Jellal. Lucy mengikuti pandangan Gray, dan sekejap dia tahu bahwa Jellal tengah memandang tubuh Lucy tadi. Reaksinya lambat, bahkan Gray bereaksi lebih cepat dengan berdiri tepat di hadapan Jellal, berusaha menutupi tubuh Lucy.

Jellal tersenyum, kemudian dia melepaskan jaket hitam yang tadi di pakainya. Kemudian setelah menyenggol Gray supaya menggir, dia menutupi seragam Lucy yang menerawang dengan jaketnya. Lucy menatapnya bingung, well, dia ternyata baik sama seperti tampangnya yang tampan.

"Thanks," ucap Lucy sembari tersenyum singkat.

Jellal membalas senyumannya, kemudian dia berpaling pada Gray "Bisa aku bicara empat mata dengannya?" tanya Jellal sambil menunjuk Lucy dan dirinya sendiri.

Gray membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tapi kemudian dia kelihatan berpikir keras. Dia melirik Lucy sekilas, "Well, itu hakmu."

Lucy agak terkejut karena biasanya Gray itu semacam tipe aku-juga-harus-tahu seperti teman-temannya yang lain, melihatnya begini jadi agak membingungkan. Hanya sekedar membingungkan atau ada perasaan lain? Hah, memangnya apa yang Lucy harapkan.

Gray berjalan pergi begitu saja, tanpa menoleh lagi pada Lucy. Brengsek. Lucy tahu ini akan terjadi, dia hanya mempermainkannya.

"Lucy?" panggil Jellal sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Ah, ya?"

Tiba-tiba lampu-lampu tinggi di sekitar kolam menyala terang. Hari sudah malam, sayup-sayup terdengar bunyi suara burung hantu yang rutin terdengar di sekolah ini. Angin berhembus semakin kencang, menyiksa kulit Lucy yang semakin terasa membeku.

Sepertinya Jellal menyadari tubuh Lucy menggigil, dia tersenyum. Lagi. "Aku tidak akan lama kalau begitu, hanya… aku harap kau bisa datang ke menara tertinggi saat malam prom night," ujarnya terdengar memohon.

"Memangnya mau apa?"

"Aku butuh penyihir bintang sepertimu saat itu tiba, kau tahu. Singkatnya, sebenarnya aku ingin mengumpulkan para penyihir bintang di sekolah ini dan merencanakan sesuatu yang hebat," katanya.

Lucy mengangkat alis sebagai isyarat bertanya, bibirnya mulai bergetar karena kedinginan. Kalau saja Jellal tak setampan ini, dia tidak mau mengorbankan tubuhnya yang kedinginan basah kuyup seperti ini hanya untuk mendengarkan permintaan bodohnya.

"Hmm, lihat. Aku dengar sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang tingkat diskriminasinya paling tinggi bagi para penyihir oleh manusia biasa di Inggris. Aku dari Spanyol dan keadaan di sana tak separah di sini, jadi, aku berpikir untuk menggunakan kalian untuk membuat pertunjukkan sihir––jangan tertawa. Soalnya, sihir bintang adalah sihir yang paling indah menurutku. Apakah kau pernah berpikir sekalipun tentang hal ini? Maksudku para manusia hanya menyimpan satu perasaan dari 1000 tahun lalu yaitu luka. Mereka terluka karena kalah, jadi mereka menyimpan dendam. Dan dendam terkadang membawa ketakutan. Mereka takut pada kita karena kita pernah menang dari mereka tapi kita malah mendapat perlakuan rasial dari mereka…"

"Tunggu," potong Lucy cepat. "Aku tak tahu arah tujuan pembicaraan ini," sambung Lucy dengan dahi berkerut. Benar baru kali ini ada penyihir muda 18 tahun yang mengurusi sejarah, dan Lucy bisa melihat kata-katanya barusan menyimpan sebuah nada ambisi.

Jellal tampak terbengong, kemudian dia mengambil napas panjang dan tersenyum. "Pada intinya, aku ingin menunjukkan kalau sihir tak seburuk itu."

Mata Lucy menyipit menatap Jellal, tapi dia juga tak menutupi senyumnya baru saja mengembang. Kejadian ini, kata-kata Jellal berusan mengingatkannya pada awal dia masuk SMA. Berkata pada Natsu dan Erza bahwa dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa penyihir bukanlah suatu penyakit menjijikkan. Lucy mengatakan hal yang sama persis seperti yang Jellal katakan tadi dan dia dijadiakan bahan lelucon selama seminggu penuh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jellal masih dengan tersenyum.

"Haha, aku seperti sedang melihat diriku sendiri saat ini. Mm, hampir 2 tahun yang lalu aku juga pernah berkata seperti itu."

"Apa itu artinya kau setuju?" tanya Jellal berusaha menutupi nada gairahnya.

Lucy memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah, menilai. Dia kelihatan baik, dia rapi, dia kekar. Sungguh cowok idaman.

Lucy tersenyum agak licik, "Okee. Kalau ini berhasil karena aku sudah membantumu, aku ingin dapat imbalan."

"As your wish, babe."

"Jadian lagi dengan Erza. Aku tahu kau mantannya waktu kecil."

* * *

Priiiit!

Duuug!

Gray mengerang ketika bahunya diterjang keras-keras. Mereka sedang latihan rugby untuk turnamen musim gugur sekaligus memeriahkan kelulusan kakak kelas. Dia berusaha bertahan mendorong bahu Laxus yang bertampang garang. "Oh _man_! Ini cuma latihan!" seru Gray keras-keras berusaha agar tim Laxus mendengarnya. Laxus hanya menyeringai, ya ampun. Jangan pernah membuat Gray emosi, dia mendorong lebih keras agar orang besar itu terdorong kembali.

"Shit! Kau ini sebenarnya ngapain sih, Natsu!?" teriak Gray keras sekali. Berharap Natsu mendengarnya walaupun orang itu sedang berusaha berlari sambil membawa bola menuju garis gawang.

Gray mendelik ketika kakinya terasa seperti barusaja ditusuk paku raksasa.

"Kau menginjak kakiku, brengsek!" raung Gray murka merasa jari-jari kakinya bisa patah kapan saja. Laxus memang sepertinya tidak sadar kalau kaki gajahnya menginjak kaki Gray, dia cuma nyengir tanda minta maaf. Gray melirik ke kanan dan kirinya, hanya tinggal dia dan Laxus yang masih berkutat dengan peraduan fisik ini. Dia berusaha sekeras dia bisa, dan akhirnya Gray berhasil mendorong bahu Laxus menjauh kemudian dia segera berlari untuk bergabung dengan rekan satu tim-nya yang berusaha membantu Natsu membawa bola ke garis gawang lawan.

Natsu kena tekel dan dia terjatuh keras, walau orang itu masih sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut. Tapi bola terlepas dan untung saja Gajeel berhasil membawanya, dia dihadang banyak orang. Gray bersiul, lalu Gajeel mengoperinya bola elips tersebut. Gray berlari secepat angin, bahkan lebih cepat. Tak ada hal yang lebih baik di lakukannya selain berlari. Dia nyaris mencapai garis gawang ketika tubuh besar Laxus membentang seperti tembok di hadapannya. Shit! Gray segera melempar bola pada Elfman dan seketika itu Laxus beralih darinya. Gray baru saja akan berlari ketika…

Duoogg!

Gray nyaris berguling jatuh kalau saja dia tak berpegangan pada bahu yang barusaja menghantamnya luar biasa keras. Dia menunduk kesakitan saat masih dirasanya jari-jari kaki kirinya berdenyut cepat. Dia mengangkat alis, "Apa kau buta!? Aku tidak membawa bola!" seru Gray murka saat dia sadar siapa yang menubruknya.

Lyon menyeringai menakutkan, "Yeah, tapi kau membawa lari cewekku!" balasnya garang. Lyon berusaha menjatuhkannya, tanpa sengaja dia menginjak kaki Gray yang masih serasa dilindas traktor.

"Fuuuuuck!" _Sakit. Sekali. _

Duuuk!

Selanjutnya adalah rasa pening dan sakit menjalari tubuhnya, ketika antara kepalan tangan saling beradu. Dia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan latihan rugby ini. Yang jelas adalah Gray ingin melampiaskan segala sakit yang diterimanya pada jari kaki yang rasanya sekarang berubah menjadi seperti digiling pada penggilingan daging. Sakiit sekali. Dan Lyon harus merasakan itu. Jadi mereka saling tonjok hingga mata hampir berkunang-kunang dan merasa dikelilingi bintang-bintang di sekitar kepalamu.

Gray meludahkan sedikit darah amis yang keluar dai sudut bibirnya. Dia melihat pipi Lyon memar berdarah. Itu tidak cukup. Gray menggelengkan kepalanya mengembalikan kesadaran dan kekuatannya sebelum maju lagi untuk menghabisi orang gila itu kalau saja bahunya tak ditarik mundur oleh seseorang.

Seseorang meniupkan peluit sebagai tanda permainan harus di hentikan.

"Ada apa sih!?" seru Natsu sambil mengguncangkan bahunya.

Gray berusaha melepaskan diri dari Natsu, dia memandang Lyon sesinis mungkin. "Tanya orang sinting itu!" serunya sambil menunjuk Lyon yang sama-sama masih belum merasa puas.

"Benarkah? Boleh kukatakan!?" sahut Lyon dengan seringai yang menyebalkan.

"Apa maksudmu–––"

"Kau sudah bercinta dengan cewekku dua kali dalam seminggu kemarin, sialan!"

Gray terperangah. Mendadak atmosfir pada lapangan rumput ini menjadi tak enak. Angin yang tadinya hanya berhembus kencang setiap sepuluh detik, kini malah membawa titik-titik air sebagai kawannya. Hujan mulai turun membasahi mereka. Sebagian anak-anak yang tak ingin tahu, cuek meninggalkan lapangan yang mulai basah tergenang air. Keringat yang tadinya lengket kini mulai bercampur dengan air hujan yang mengalir membasahi wajah Gray.

"Bajingan," ucap Gray.

"Berkacalah, Fullbuster. Dari dulu kau hanya bisa bermian-main, bahkan dengan milik orang lain."

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Bahkan Ur tidak pernah suka sifatmu yang seperti itu–––"

Duug! Dug! dug!

"Hentikan, Gray!" samar-samar Gray bisa mendengar Natsu meneriakinya di sela-sela suara benturan antara tulang dengan tulang itu. Gray memukul Lyon berulang kali hingga dia mungkin berhasil mematahkan hidung orang itu kalau Lyon tak segera bangkit dan melakukan serangan balasan. Bibir Gray yang tadinya hanya lecet kini jadi sobek. Campuran antara rasa perih beradaptasi dengan air hujan membuat luka itu nyeri berkali-kali lipat.

"Jangan mendekati Juvia lagi,_ asshole_," peringat Lyon sembari tetap memukuli Gray.

"Oh, benar-benar susah. Kau tahu, maksudku dia terlalu hot untuk tak di dekati," balas Gray dengan seringai yang aneh karena bibirnya sobek.

"Brengsek!" seru Lyon murka, "Kau tidak pernah dewasa. Kau selalu merebut wanita di kehidupanku, kehidupan kita!"

Gray menyipitkan matanya terkena percikan darah saat Lyon meneriaki tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau terus membuatku jengkel, Gray!? Kau sampah tak berguna, kenapa Ur selalu membelamu. Kenapa Ur selalu berkorban untukmu. Kenapa dia harus mati _karenamu_!?"

Gray melotot, dan detik itu juga dia merasa tak dapat mengendalikan perasaan yang dikuburnya jauh dalam hati. Itu bukan salahnya! Itu bukan salahnya! Itu bukan salahnya!

Jrooot!

Gray telah melakukannya, dia telah melakukannya. Sebuah panah dari es telah melesat menggesek sisi kiri perut Lyon hingga berdarah. Gray ngosh-ngoshan masih dipegangnya busuk dari es itu. Lyon terpental agak jauh, tapi dia adalah penyihir yang kuat. Sambil menahan luka di perutnya, dia masih bisa maju untuk membalas lukanya.

Gray harus menggunakan Ice Shell. Dia harus mengakhiri perselisihan yang berlangsung bertahun-tahun ini.

Sinar kebiruan sudah mengumpul pada kedua tangan Gray, dia bersiap. Lyon juga sudah murka.

"Behenti, idioooot!"

Mereka berhenti bergerak merasakan sebuah raksasa muncul di antara mereka. Saat itu Gray sadar, dia telah melakukan kesalahan. Dia telah menunjukkan sihirnya. Tentu, kepala sekolah tercintanya tak akan tinggal diam. Itu terbukti saat Makarov menguliahi mereka sambil marah-marah di tengah lapangan dan di tonton oleh hampir seluruh sekolah.

* * *

Malamnya Gray mendamprat siap saja yang berani menanyainya tau hanya sekedar meliriknya dengan pandangan menyebalkan. Dia tak peduli bagaimana para manusia mengatainya karena telah melukai Lyon, dan mendengar perkataan Lyon bahwa Gray kini bukan sekedar Playoboy kelas teri. Gray kini dicap sebagai Playoboy sejati. Cassanova.

"Kau taruh matamu di mana?" semprot Gray ketika salah satu anak kelas satu tak sengaja menyenggolnya ketika berjalan melewati koridor utama setelah makan malam.

Anak lelaki itu tampak akan minta maaf tapi saat dia sadar yang di senggolnya adalah Gray, pancaran matanya berubah menjadi merendahkan.

Gray tak gentar, dia memandang anak itu penuh kebencian yang memuncak walau tak ada 5 menit dia baru bertemu. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Gray penuh sarkasme. Penuh intimidasi. Penuh…frustasi.

Anak itu tampak sedetik ketakutan, kemudian berlalu pergi dengan berbisik pada teman-teman ingusannya.

Gray melanjutkan perjalanannya, dia melempar pandangan marah pada siapapun sampai dia tiba di asrama lelaki. Rumahnya.

Gray membuka pintu agak kasar, kemarahannya belum mereda. Ketika itu tiga set mata langsung menatapnya. Entah mengapa Gray tidak keberatan dengan tatapan mata yang kali ini, mendadak beban pikirannya terangkat sedikit dari pundaknya.

"Hei, bro," sapa Elfman agak canggung. Gray dapat merasakan dia berhati-hati pada perkataanya.

Gray berjalan gontai setelah menutup pintu, menuju ke jendela yang masih terbuka lebar-lebar. Udara dinginnya malam menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan. Gray yang tadinya akan menutup jendela, mengurungkan niatnya karena dia merasa udara malam mungkin bisa mendinginkan pikirannya. Kamar mereka ada di lantai paling atas dari 5 lantai asrama laki-laki. Jauh berbeda dengan kastil sekolah mereka yang kuno dan tua, asrama ini jauh lebih modern dan nyaman. Tapi ranjang mereka masih dua tingkat. Natsu di atas dan Gray mendapat kasur bawah.

"Santai saja, aku sudah capek marah-marah," kata Gray sambil memandang keluar jendela. Merasakan angin malam yang berhembus melewatinya, dan memandang padang ilalang sunyi tepat membentang sepanjang sekolah sampai asrama mereka.

Natsu menepuk bahunya, mulutnya menggembung penuh lasagna karena Gray bisa melihat lelehan saus di ujung mulutnya. "Kau keren tadi!" serunya.

Gray mengangkat alis, kemudian dia sadar bahwa yang berkata adalah Natsu Dragneel. Orang ter-tidak-peduli-situasi-apapun-asal-senang. Dia tipe yang menyenangkan sekaligus peduli pada teman-temannya. Gray tersenyum, benar teman adalah hal yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini.

"Thanks," ucap Gray tulus.

"Hehh, aku tidak pernah melihatmu mellow begitu. Lagipula aku penasaran kau sudah melakukan 2 kali dalam seminggu benar atau tidak?" tanya Gajeel tiba-tiba tampak penasaran sekali.

Gray melotot padanya, rahasia yang disimpannya setahun terakhir ini akhirnya terkuak juga. Lyon brengsek, Juvia sialan berani sekali dia berkata pada Lyon. Gray hanya… tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya tahu. Kini seluruh sekolah tahu jati dirinya.

"Hahaha, liat mukanya. Seperti orang sembelit. Santai dong Gray," kata Natsu sambil terkekeh. Dia merangkul Gray dan menariknya ke tengah ruangan yang penuh dengan kartu remi dan makanan.

Gray melirik Natsu, "Apa? Aku tahu kau orang yang mesum melihat kebiasaanmu tidak pakai baju dari dulu," jawab Natsu tanpa ada pertanyaan. Dia nyengir.

Gray mendengus, tapi kemudian tersenyum. Reaksi temannya tidak buruk. Mendadak Gray merasa bebannya berkurang lebih banyak. Dia mentap Natsu dengan pandangan seperti biasanya kali ini, santai. "Makanlah! Kami tahu kau tidak menguyah sedikitpun di kantin tadi," kata Natsu sambil menyodorkan bebek panggang hangat di depan hidungnya.

Gray merasa malam itu dia tanpa beban, makan bebek panggang, bermain kartu dan menghabiskan 5 kaleng bir. Bagian paling baik adalah dia menghabiskan semua itu dengan teman-temannya, orang-orang yang percaya padanya. Apalagi teman-temannya tidak menanyakan sama sekali masa lalu Gray dan Lyon yang agak kelam.

...

Gray berdiri di sini sekarang, dia tidak benar-benar menyadari padang ilalang ini begitu luas dan enak dipandang sebelum dia memperhatikannya dari kamar asrama. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, dia hanya merasa butuh waktu dan ruang untuk sendirian. Memang menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman, namun tak selamanya kehadiran mereka benar-benar bisa mengangkat semua masalahmu. Pasti ada satu yang tak ingin kau ceritakan.

Gray duduk di satu-satunya pohon yang sangat besar di sini. Daunnya mulai menguning, angin musim panas sudah hampir berlalu berganti dengan datangnya hawa musim gugur yang sebentar lagi tiba. Tempat pohon itu agak tinggi, hampir di bukit ilalang. Gray meneguk kaleng bir ke-8 hari ini. Tapi dia sama sekali belum mabuk, walau kepalanya agak pusing.

Dia memandang pemandangan yang menakjubkan, walau malam belum larut, tapi langit yang tadinya mendung kini berubah menjadi ribuan bintang yang menyebar ke seluruh langit. Lapangan ini begitu luas, tak berujung. Gray tidak benar-benar tahu ada tempat setenang ini di dekatnya selama hampir 2 tahun sekolah di sini.

Dia meneguk bir-nya lagi, berharap bir itu bisa menghilangkan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya kini. Brengsek. Dia selalu jadi melankolis kalau berada di tempat sepi sendirian. Pikirannya mendadak penuh lagi, hal-hal yang tak ingin diingatnya, kembali datang. Hitam dan putih masa lalunya, dengan Ur, atau dengan Lyon selalu berhasil membuatnya menangis. Kenapa Gray tidak bisa menghentikan mimpi buruk itu? Apa memang semua adalah kesalahan Gray?

Gray menitikkan air mata, dia memang sampah. Lyon benar. Dia memang benar tentang Gray.

"Apa ini?"

Gray tersentak. Secepat kilat dia menghapus air matanya, alasan pertama adalah karena refleks kaget, dan alasan kedua adalah yang datang ialah Lucy Heartfillia.

_Oh, jangan dia._

Atau Gray akan semakin mellow.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo! Saya balik~

Oke oke oke #helanpaspanjang. Tapi rasanya pengen nangisss, sumpah! review & orang ini bener-bener menyentuh. Intinya sama; sabar ya wool-lee! Sabar bos! Tetep semangat! *Iya! gue sabar banget! orang paling sabar yang nerusin chapter sampai 5rb kata! #plak

**Makasihh banget** yang mau review dan semangatin aku, bener-bener deh. Saya nggak tahu kenapa juga saya nerusin ini fic, cuma ngrasa aja saya harus nerusin ini. Kalian salah satu semangat saya. Makasih banyak :)

Oke, maaf kalau masih ada typo dll, toh juga nggak ada yang review lebih banyak #depresi.

Oke oke! Semangat bacanya ya, besok saya update lebih cepet!

* * *

"Kau apa?" tanya Erza sambil mendelik ketika Lucy memberitahunya rencana Jellal.

"Ya ya memang terdengar konyol, tapi apa salahnya untuk mencoba–––"

"Kau memintanya balikan dengaku?" tanya Erza sambil menarik kerah seragam Lucy. Lucy menelan ludah, dia tidak pernah mau berhadapan dengan Erza yang seperti ini.

"M-memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lucy bodoh.

"Arghhhh!" pekik Erza frustasi sambil melepar Lucy yang langsung terduduk di sofa merah di kamar mereka. Rambutnya yang basah sehabis keramas membuat sofa agak basah.

Lucy melempar lirikan penuh heran pada Mavis dan Wendy yang sama-sama tak tahu menahu. Lucy memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Erza yang kini tampak benar-benar seperti orang tak makan selama seminggu. Lucy menepuk bahunya, "Tapi dia benar mantanmu 'kan?" tanya Lucy hati-hati.

Lucy nyaris terlonjak kaget saat melihat Erza menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh nan depresinya. "Kau tak tahu kenapa kami putus, Luce!" serunya.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Lucy sedikit mundur.

Erza mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya hingga mirip orang gila, "Karena dia jadi sinting."

Lucy mengangkat alisnya, yang sinting Erza atau Jellal kalau begini. "Masa sih?" tanya Lucy tidak percaya. Orang tampan juga, Lucy tidak melihat kesintingan yang ada pada diri Jellal.

Erza berjalan gontai menuju tempat tidurnya, "Pokoknya karena dia gila, dia terlalu terobsesi pada Zeref. Kenangan buruklah, aku sendiri juga heran bagaimana bisa dia kembali ke Inggris. Ku jamin kalian pasti tidak mau melihat wajahku saat aku bertemu dengannya kemarin," jelas Erza sambil merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya.

Lucy sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa hubungannya Jellal dan obsesinya pada penyihir hitan dari ratusan tahun yang lalu. Dulu, setelah penyihir memenangkan perang akbar dengan manusia, mereka setuju untuk hidup berdamai saja dengan para manusia biasa. Namun ternyata ada seorang penyihir yang cukup sinting untuk memulai kembali perlawan terhadap manusia. Dia penyihir hitam yang hebat––sangat. Memulai hal-hal gila kala itu, membuat dunia ini terasa kelam dan bagaikan mayat hidup. Tapi dia berhasil di kalahkan oleh sesama penyihir. Seperti, untuk menglahkan seekor serigala liar, kau butuh seekor serigala gila. Jadi seperti cerita Hansel and Gretel, ada penyihir yang jahat, selalu mengikutinya penyihir yang baik. Jika ada hitam di dunia ini, pastilah putih mengimbangi. Maka tak pernah ada yang tahu, jadi dunia ini masih abu-abu.

Lucy kembali mendekatinya, "Jangan bercanda, Zeref 'kan sudah mati beratus tahun yang lalu?" Lucy mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir kasur Erza.

Erza melempar wajahnya dengan bantal, "Bukan mati, tapi menghilang. Sudah! Aku ingin sendiri, aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi. Berpikir lalu tidur, berpikir lalu tidur, dan besoknya aku bangun dan itu semua hanya mimpi," katanya seakan itu harapan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Lucy mengambil bantal dari wajahnya, dia menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak pernah melihat Erza seperti ini, terakhir kali ketika Erza kalah lomba karaoke dari Minerva dia juga frustasi seperti ini. Lucy jadi merasa bersalah dengan mengambil permintaan yang tanpa ijin dari orang yang bersangkutan. Dia tidak memikirkan adanya kontradiksi. Ah, Lucy jadi pusing.

Dia beranjak untuk mengambil beberapa kaleng soda di kulkas, menaruhnya tepat di samping kasur Erza sebagai permintaan maaf. Dia baru saja akan mengajak Wendy dan Mavis nonton film ketika dia beralih pada mereka yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas, lelah menyaksikan pertengkarannya dengan Erza tadi. Lucy menghela napas pasrah, apa dia harus mengajak Natsu saja? Ha! Kau bercanda? Laki-laki itu hanya akan mengacaukan segalanya kalau tahu Jellal menawarinya pekerjaan baru. Hmm, dia butuh seseorang yang tipikal dengan ketidakpeduliaan. Satu nama terlintas di kepala Lucy, hanya satu detik. Jadi Lucy hanya akan menganggap itu tak pernah terpikirkan pada kepalanya.

Lucy memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sendiri, walaupun sudah hampir tengah malam, tak ada penjaga yang berkeliling di asrama perempuan karena sedang di renovasi. Lucy tersenyum, jarang ada kesempatan seperti ini. Dia menuruni tangga, membalas satu-dua orang yang menyapanya. Dan akhirnya keluar dari gedung asrama putri. Angin malam menerpa wajahnya seketika itu, dingin namun menyenangkan.

"Belum pernah bernapas, pirang?"

Lucy menoleh. _Oh, jangan dia._

Lucy memaksakan tersenyum, "Percayalah, aku sedang _mencoba_ bernapas," kata Lucy, kemudian memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia bermaksud untuk segera meninggalkan tempat terkutuk ini kalau saja Minerva tak mengumpatinya.

"Dasar jalang," katanya mendadak, membuat Lucy membalikan badan menghadapnya sambil mengertukan alis, heran. Dia melihat di balik bahu Minerva menyumbul wajah cantik seorang gadis. Jenny Realight. Cantik, seksi, modis, sangat Blue Pegasus.

"Omong kosong," sahut Lucy dengan nada tinggi. Dia merasa tak perlu mendengar semua ocehan brengsek orang itu.

"Oh, tak se-omong kosong itu, Lucy. Kau-memang-jalang," katanya menyebalkan.

Lucy maju selangkah, "Oh ya–––"

"Ya!" timpal Jenny mendadak. Membuat situsi makin tak di mengertinya. Jenny tak pernah berulah, meski dia gemar tebar pesona dan ke-seksiannya. Tapi dia sebenarnya adalah penyihir yang baik. Sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Lucy dia bakal mendesaknya seperti ini.

"Ya?" tanya Lucy enggan.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, kau membuat dirimu sendiri semakin kelihatan munafik! Hah, sifatmu sama persis dengan teman jalangmu juga itu!" cecar Minerva, dan dia mengambil langkah yang sama untuk mendekati Lucy.

Lucy menyipitkan mata, dia tak suka nama temannya di bawa. Apalagi Erza. Lucy melangkah semakin mendekat hingga tepat di hadapan Minerva dengan kepala besarnya itu.

"Aku tak mengerti–––"

"Kau menggoda Hibiki-ku, 'kan?!" potong Jenny dengan cepat. Dia mensejajarkan diri dengan Minerva.

Lucy mendelik mendengar tuduhan sok tahu ini, ah, jadi itulah sebabnya Jenny terhasut oleh cewek setan satu ini? Menggelikan. Kalau dipikir lagi, semua masalah tak berarah ini semua karena cinta. Cinta memang membutakan sebagian orang hingga berubah menjadi orang yang lebih sensitif. Itu semua hanya gara-gara cinta. Tak masuk akal. Tak bisa di mengerti.

"Kau gila? Dia yang selalu tebar pesona, sadar nggak sih!" balas Lucy tak kalah seru. Lucy merasakan benar bagaimana datang bulan memperngaruhi kesensitifannya. Kini dia bisa sama garangnya dengan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Hebat bukan?

"Kau memang pandai berbohong. Kau pikir dia tidak tahu kau selalu bertemu Hibiki akhir-akhir ini? Caramu mendekatinya benar-benar murahan, _dear_," tambah Minerva sama saja menuang minyak di atas api.

"Kau jangan ikut campur," desis Lucy yang kini dipenuhi uap kemarahan.

"Ooh, aku takut!" cemoohnya dramatis. Dia tersenyum mengerikan pada Lucy. Lucy berusaha sekeras mungkin menahan emosinya pada kedua kepalan tangannya. Orang di depannya, benar-benar… brengsek. Dia terlalu arogan. Hanya karena dia penyihir yang kuat, dia terlalu arogan.

Akhirnya Lucy menyeringai balik, "Bagus. Kalau takut segera larilah, brengsek! Karena otak udangmu tak tahu apapun! Kalian terlalu naif untuk mengira aku merayu Hibiki. Aku menemuinya karena ada perlu, dan itu sama sekali tak ada kaitannya dengan yang namanya _cinta_! Sekarang menyingkirlah dari jalanku!" seru Lucy benar-benar jengkel.

Dia berjalan pergi setelah menyenggol kedua bahu masing-masing perempuan itu, tapi lengannya di cengkeram erat oleh Minerva.

Gadis itu rupanya tak pernah mau mengalah.

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur begitu saja?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Lepas!" Lucy berteriak luar biasa kencang. Dia tak tahan dengan semua ini, maka dia masih punya keahlian judo. Dia segera memelintir lengan Minerva. Dia merintih kesakitan pelan, tapi dia berusaha membalas serangan Lucy.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu darinya,_ half-eyebrow_."

Erza datang, dan jujur Lucy malah tambah merasa takut melihatnya dengan tampang seorang manusia gua primitif. Rambutnya seperti barusaja di terjang badai pasir, ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya yang berkantung. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang gadis yang pastilah seluruh sekolah tahu siapa dia.

"O-ooh, sejak kapan putri kesayangan kita ini bergabung dengan para pecundang?" tanya Minerva dan dia melepaskan tangan Lucy yang baru akan kebas.

Hisui, melangkah maju sinyal bahwa tak terima dengan hinaan tersebut. Dia merupakan putri pemilik sekolah ini. Cantik, cerdas, kaya dan apapun yang masuk kriteria sempurna ada pada dirinya. Hanya satu yang tak disukai orang-orang darinya, dia agak egois. Namun gadis berambut hijau tosca itu selalu berhasil menunjukkan kewibawaannya.

Erza berjalan seakan dia adalah zombie, "Enyah-dari-pandangan-ku!" teriak Erza bahkan lebih kencang dari teriakan Lucy tadi. Lucy sampai terlonjak kaget, dia tak mengira efek seorang mantan seperti Jellal akan seperti ini pada seorang Erza Scarlet.

Minerva dan Jenny tampak terkejut juga, ketika Minerva akan membuka mulut untuk berteriak lebih keras. Erza menatapnya penuh horror, penuh hawa membunuh jika tak segera menyingkir. Jadi Lucy nyaris tertawa saat Minerva akhirnya memutuskan untuk mundur dan segera masuk ke dalam asrama yang lampu kamarnya sebagian dinyalakan kembali–tentu karena pesta barusan.

"Kuperingatkan, Heartless, jangan menggoda cowok orang terus-terusan!" pekik Minerva diikuti anggukan dari Jenny. Mereka menghilang di balik pintu besar asrama perempuan.

Keadaan hening, Lucy tak tahu harus berkata apa. Takut kalau Erza masih marah padanya, terbukti saat Erza tiba-tiba menjedukkan dahinya sendiri pada pohohn yang menjulang di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Seharusnya aku tidur dan bermimpi, tapi akau malah tak bisa tidur! Bagaimana semua ini akan jadi mimpi kalau begini terus!" katanya pada diri sendiri dengan frustasi.

Lucy menghela napas, menyeka keringat yang hampir menetes dari pelipisnya. Dia mendekati Erza yang meruntuki nasib, "Ayolah, kau tak pernah se-depresi ini! Yang perlu kau pikirkan sekarang adalah kasurmu yang empuk dan semilir angin malam yang melewati jendela kamar kita. Biarkan Jellal berlalu bersama angin itu, dan kau akan mendapatkan mimpimu!" hibur Lucy sekuat tenaga. Dia tidak yakin akan berhasil.

Erza terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya dia bangkit seperti baru mendapat undian lotere. "Kau benar, Luce! Aku akan tidur!" dia menoleh pada Lucy, "Aku tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar teriakanmu tadi, tetapi sekarang aku harus tidur," katanya menegaskan pada diri sendiri.

Dia akan bernajak pergi saat sadar kalu Lucy tak punya niat untuk bermimpi bersamanya. "Kau tak kembali?"

"Mm, aku akan mencari udara dulu. Pertengkaran tadi membuatku tak ingin tidur. Oh ya, kenapa kau bisa bersama Erza?" tanya Lucy pada Hisui yang dari tadi menahan kantuk.

Erza bersandar frustasi pada gagang pintu besar, "Dia lagi nangis di tangga, setelah kutanya katanya dia sedang patah hati."

Hisui mengehela napas sedih, "Aku sempat terpikat Gray Fullbuster."

Lucy meringis mendengarnya sambil menatap Erza yang sepertinya akan segera menceramahi Gray kalau bertemu nanti. Lucy menepuk bahu Hisui menenangkan, "Kau hanya tak sadar waktu itu. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu daripada terus memikirkan orang aneh sepertinya, kau putri yang kuat!"

Hisui tersenyum mendengar saran Lucy, "Yaah, sepertinya aku juga butuh tidur seperti Erza. Kau tahu, aku hanya terhanyut waktu itu. Seperti… mengikuti aliran air. Dia membuatku melakukan hal yang tak kusadari. Dia memang brengsek, tapi dia memang mempesona."

Lucy terdiam–entah mengapa selama beberapa detik, sampai dia tak akan sadar kalau Erza tak menutup pintu dengan keras. Ya ampun, sekarang kau melamunkan siapa, idiot? Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. Jika Hisui ingin tahu–Lucy tak ingin dia tahu, bahwa Lucy juga pernah meraskaan yang namanya terhanyut. Seorang Lucy Heartfillia pernah merasakan itu, dia pernah terpikat sekali. Hanya sekali.

Plak! Lucy menampar pipinya sendiri kemudian melangkahkan kakinya sekehendak kakinya pergi. Dia merasa benci. Dia tidak pernah menggaet cowok orang tanpa permisi–tak pernah terpikirkan! Minerva brengsek. Prom night brengsek. Mungkin besok Lucy akan pura-pura diare akut dan tak akan bisa menjadi panitia. Dia benci menjadi panitia. Dia benci pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah untuk menolak permintaan orang lain. Dia merasa terbodohi sekarang, tak ada hal baik mendatanginya akhir-akhir ini. Semua membuatnya pusing.

Tanpa sadar Lucy sudah berjalan terlampau jauh dari bayangannya sendiri, dia nyaris berpikir bahwa dia tersesat kalau tak melihat dua pohon kembar menjulang kokoh, membentuk sebuah gerbang yang terbuat dari dahan-dahan yang saling berkaitan satu sama lain. Lucy memutar bola matanya, dia sampai gerbang samping asrama laki-laki. Lucy baru saja akan beranjak pergi saat dia merasa telah melihat sesuatu yang terbang–aneh! Awalnya dia berpikir kepala salah satu tokoh animasi yang pernah di tontonnya; megamind, terbang mendekatinya. Lucy menyipitkan matanya, kemudian lebih kaget lagi saat benda asing itu meneriakinya dengan bersemangat.

"Lucyyy~"

Benda terbang itu mendarat manja pada kepala pirang Lucy, Lucy tertawa. "3 bulan tidak melihatmu, kau adalah sesuatu yang paling aku rindukan, Happy!" seru Lucy senang. Mendadak dia merasa satu kebaikan telah datang padanya.

Happy adalah kucing biru bersayap milik Natsu, tapi karena sekolah melarang membawa hewan peliharaan, Happy terpaksa tinggal dengan kelompok sesame jenisnya. Di dunia ini, hewan sihir masih punya komunitas sendiri. Bahkan terkadang mereka lebih cerdas dan kemampuan yang lebih hebat ketimbang manusia maupun penyihir. Kucing biru yang menyenangkan, selalu berpikir positif, dan bisa bicara. Fantastis bukan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Lucy sambil memeluk kucing itu dalam dadanya.

Happy menggeliat manja, memposisikan agar buntalan kain di punggungnya tidak jatuh. "Aku ingin bertemu Natsu sebentar, mau bilang kau akan lama tak bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Kenapa?"

Happy mengeong senang, "Ayo bicara sambil jalan-jalan. Kalau aku kangen Natsu, aku selalu berterbangan di lapangan gandum itu! Aku merasa lebih dekat dengan Natsu kalau di sana," jelas Happy sambil menunjuk dataran di sebelah mereka.

Lucy tertawa, "Itu ilalang, bukan gandum. Mm, oke! Aku juga butuh penghiburan."

Mereka berbincang sepanjang perjalanan, menikmati sayup-sayup suara hewan malam yang sebenarnya cukup enak untuk ditangkap telinga. Angin yang selalu berhembus kencang, membuat ilalang-ilalang yang tinggi tersapu teratur, bak gelombang air tanpa riak. Begitu indah, begitu menenangkan.

"Jadi kau panitia sebuah pesta ikan… siapa itu?" tanya Happy mendadak. Lucy mengikuti arah pandangan mata si kucing biru. Dia harus menyipitkan mata untuk memastikan kalau pikirannya tidak mempengaruhi penglihatannya. Lucy tertawa pelan, mana mungkin Lucy baby.

"Itu Gray!" seru Happy bertolak belakang dengan Lucy. Dia begitu bersemangat menarik Lucy agar datang ke puncak bukit yang tak terlalu tinggi, berdiri satu-satunya pohon di padang ini. Dibawahnya, duduk seorang pria yang tampak sedang memandang langit. Atau sebenarnya tak memandang apa-apa? Lucy tidak peduli, namun dia ingin tahu.

* * *

"Apa ini?"

Gray menoleh dan secepat kilat menghapus air matanya yang dirasa barusaja menetes.

"Apa ini?" tanya Gray balik.

Lucy memutar bola matanya tak percaya, dia berdehem aneh, sekilas pipinya tampak merona. Kemudian dia kelihatan berkutat dengan kakinya sendiri. Atara pergi atau tetap tinggal. Hal itutergambar jelas pada raut wajahnya yang seperti akan muntah.

Gray tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa harus tertawa ketika itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan berdiri seperi idiot saat ini?" sindir Gray, dia mengambil kaleng bir ke-sepuluh malam ini.

"Iya, apa yang kau lakukan, Luce!"

Gray menoleh kaget, "Happy!" kata Gray, saking bersemangatnya dia sampai berdiri kemudian memeluk kalem kucing biru terbang itu. Dia merasa benar-benar senang, yah, bisa di bilang karena barusaja memikirkan memori buruk. Happy adalah hal baik yang datang padanya kini. Gray merasa dia benar-benar meringis senang kali ini. Dia begitu senang sampai tak menyadari gadis di sebelahnya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

Saat Gray menatapnya, Lucy masih tersenyum, dia sadar bahwa Grya sedang menatapnya. Tapi dia tidak salah tingkah seperti yang Gray harapkan––harapkan? Ya ampun. Lucy malah semakin berkembang senyumnya, seakan… dia memang menginginkan Gray untuk tersenyum. Gray melepaskan pelukannya pada Happy, melepas satu kancing bajunya yang terasa sesak.

"Kau minum alkohol?" tanya Lucy mengagetkannya.

"Memangnya kau tak lihat?" balas Gray sambil tersenyum mengejek. Lucy cemberut sebentar, kemudian _akhirnya_ memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah tempat Gray duduk tadi. Gray tidak tahu harus beranggapan bagaimana. Dia sedang ingin sendiri, tapi keputusan Lucy untuk tinggal bersamanya tidaklah buruk. Malah mungkin Gray sedikit menginginkannya. Sedikit. Atau banyak.

"Mabuk, pakaian acak-acakkan, dan sendirian di tempat seperti ini," kata Lucy dengan nada menyelidik. Gray ikut duduk di sebelahnya, membiarkan Happy berpindah tuan pada Lucy. "Aku curiga kau menyembunyikan cewek di balik pohon itu," lanjutnya tanpa pernah di duga Gray.

Gray terkekeh, "Cewek hebat buat malam yang hebat."

"Apa?"

Gray meneguk birnya, mendadak bir itu lebih terasa hangat mengaliri tenggorokannya kali ini. Gray merasa mulai bisa menikmati alkohol sebaik dulu. Dia menoleh pada Lucy yang masih memandangnya penuh tanya. "Tidak apa-apa," jawab Gray. Cewek hebat untuk malam yang hebat. Pintar sekali kau, Gray. Mana mungkin dia mengerti maksud kata-kata konyolmu barusan. Kau sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa mengatakan demikian.

Lucy menggembungkan pipinya jengkel, karena dia pasti mendengar jelas ucapan Gray tadi. Gray membiarkan gadis itu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri dahulu, dia tampak bingung melakukan apa. Atau bingung kenapa dia ada di sini. Bersamanya. Melihat tingkahnya yang kikuk membuat Gray gemas, gadis itu terlalu polos. Terlalu jujur. Jadi mungkin dia akan berpikir untuk tidak berlama-lama di sini bersama Gray Fullbuster, karena itu aneh. Gray semakin yakin kalau sebentar lagi Lucy akan berkata bahwa dia harus kembali, Gray membuka mulutny.

"Kudengar Jellal mantannya Erza?" tanya Gray cepat sekali. Dia hanya ingin memecah keheningan yang ada, namun belakangan dia merasa menyesal. Apalagi kalau diingat Jellal memergoki mereka berdua di kolam waktu itu.

Mata Lucy Nampak berbinar, "Ya! Gara-gara dia Erza marah padaku tadi. Soalnya aku minta Jelall untuk balikkan dengannya lagi. Malah dia ngamuk padaku semalaman," ucapnya percaya diri untuk menceritakan hal seperti itu pada seorang lelaki.

Gray terkekeh, dia tak salah topik. Syukurlah.

"Kau senang Erza marah padaku?" tanyanya sebal.

"Kau cerewet sekali sih malam ini," tukas Gray sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

Lucy membuka mulut untuk membalas, kemudian dia malah hanya menghela napas panjang. "Karena aku sedang bad mood."

"Oh-ho, benarkah? Sama," jawab Gray sinis.

"Happy sedang tidak bad mood, aye!"

Mereka berdua menoleh pada Happy murka, seakan tidak terima seekor kucing punya mood yang lebih baik daripada mereka berdua yang seorang manusia. Happy tetap tak peduli tatapan mereka, malah tersenyum sumringah.

"Happy akan menikah dengan Carla, aye!"

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik, mencoba keras untuk menahan tawa yang mendesak untuk keluar. Tapi akhirnya mereka tergelak bersama. Rasanya begitu lucu, menyenangkan bisa tertawa seperti ini. Gray mendengus tak percaya, dia tersenyum mengejek. "Maksudmu kawin?"

Happy nyaris mencakar wajah Gray kalau Lucy tak berhasil menahan tubuhnya, dia menahan tawa mendengar ini.

"Aku juga punya harga diri tahu! Kami ini menikah! Bukan kawin seperti hewan kampung lainnya!" protes Happy sambil menggeram aneh.

Lucy tertawa pelan, dia menatap Gray yang ternyata tampak geli juga. Gray mengangkat kedua tangannya, pura-pura menyerah. "Oke okee. Kaya nggak kucing kampung juga," ucap Gray super lirih.

"Apa?!"

Gray mengangkat tangannya semakin tinggi. "Baik! Baik! Bagaimana kalau aku berdoa untukmu? Ehm! Tuhan, berkatilah dua kucing yang akan menjalani lembar baru kehidupan mereka. Berilah mereka ikan yang melimpah tiap harinya, tak ada perceraian (aku ingin tahu ada pengadilan agama untuk kucing terbang) dan hidup bersama bahagia selama-lamanya. " kata Gray sambil terkekeh.

"Amin," Lucy menimpali, menahan senyum dan berusaha seserius mungkin.

Happy masih memandang agak curiga terhadap Gray, namun dia tetap saja terbuai oleh kata-kat amanis Gray tadi. "Aye!"

"Okey! Beritahu juga aku dan Natsu kalau kalian punya banyak anak, aku akan jadi ayah baptis mereka. Menjadi ayah baptis untuk para anak kucing…hahaha, ya ampun. Aku sangat senang sampai ingin menangis," kekeh Gray.

Lucy tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Happy juga malah ikut tertawa menganggap ini adalah hal menyenangkan yang ditawarkan oleh Gray Fullbuster. Dia begitu senang sampai terbang kesana-kemari seperti lalat. Tampaknya kucing yang satu itu sudah menemukan kebahagiannya. Kemudian Happy memberikan buntalan kainnya pada Lucy yang katanya undangan pernikan saat liburan Natal. Lucy tertawa sampai-sampai dia tak sadar Happy berpamitan dengan mereka dan dia pergi terbang dengan wajah nyengir sepanjang waktu.

"Hahaha, dia sangat lucu," komentar Lucy sembari menghapus sedikit air di ujung matanya.

Gray terkekeh, dia meminum bir dengan cepat. Semburat merah sudah mulai nampak pada pipinya yang agak kurus. Dia tampak hampir mabuk jika seperti ini.

Kemudian mereka mengobrol selama hampir 1 jam kedepan. Tak begitu mengerti apa yang mereka omongkan, tapi terasa begitu menyenangkan. Gray menceritakan bagaimana dia membekukan satu-satunya danau yang belum beku di Alert, Kanada dan tak sengaja ternyata Lyon sedang dihukum berenang di danau itu. Gray terpingkal-pingkal mengingatnya, dia tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu pada orang lain karena setelah itu dia tidak di beri makan selama sehari penuh. Lucy menanggapinya lebih senang dari Gray, dia bahkan dulu pernah melompat ke kolam renang tanpa tahu kalau kolan tersebut sudah beku. Katanya kaki kirinya patah.

Mereka tertawa semalamam, mkasud Gray, dia merasa lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik. Dia senang mendapati dirinya bisa tertawa seperti ini, apalagi ada seseorang yang menemaninya membuka kembali memori yang menyenangkan. Gray tersenyum menatap Lucy, kali ini bukan tertawa.

Lucy yang menyadari hal itu langsung berpura-pura sibuk membuka buntalan kain dari Happy. Di dalamnya berlembar-lembar kertas tipis yang diberi warna merah jambu dan bertuliskan tulisan tangan yang lebih mirip coretan anak kecil. Lucy menyipitkan mata mencoba keras membaca tulisan yang hampir semua diseret itu.

Lucy tersentak ketika Gray mencoba ikut membaca tepat di sampingnya. Atau sebenarnya dia terkejut karena napas berat Gray pada telinga belakangnya? Apapun itu, Gray suka reaksinya.

"24 Des…sert? Desember, 2013. 8 pm, gereja St. Peter's Collegiate, Wolverhampton, Inggris," kata Gray membaca tulisan mengerikan itu. Gray terkekeh, "Inggris katanya. Kaya dia akan mengundang kucing luar negeri saja."

Lucy terdengar memaksakan untuk tertawa, dia bergerak tak nyaman di depannya. Gray menatapnya terlalu dekat, tapi itulah yang sedang (ingin) dilakukan sekarang. Dengan kedekatan ini, dia merasa ingin melihat wajah Lucy keseluruhan. Dia tahu banyak yang bilang bahwa Lucy adalah orang yang cantik, namun dia tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan. Sampai malam ini. Menatapnya dari samping, gadis itu begitu cantik. Sangat cantik malah. Gray melepas kembali satu kancing bajunya, dia merasa detak jantungnya yang cepat mempengaruhi sistem ekskresi Gray. Dia berkeringat.

Lucy barusaja akan bicara padanya ketika dia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Gray tak sampai sesenti dari wajahnya. Dia mematung mendadak, kemudian tampak begitu kerasnya dia berpikir. Gray tahu, dia sadar, kalau ini tidak benar. Tapi Gray tidak peduli, dia akan membuat ini benar. Lucy adalah gadis yang lain, dia tak pernah sama dengan gadis-gadis tak tahu diri lainnya. Jadi untuk sekedar mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh pipi Lucy saja Gray berpikir dua kali. Lucy tampak terkejut, tapi dia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Karena mungkin, satu kata yang keluar akan menghancurkan segalanya.

Gray menarik wajah Lucy mendekat, dia hampir mencapai tujuannya.

"B-bibirmu berdarah."

Gray membuka matanya kembali, merasa penolakan kali ini begitu membuatnya sakit hati. Koreksi; Gray tak pernah di tolak. Oh, satu kali. Dia ditolak mentah-mentah Erza sewktu SMP.

Gray menyaka darah dari sudut bibirnya yang sobek karena ulah orang yang baru di tertawakannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ternyata lukanya membuka kembali karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Lucy tampak lebih bingung dari seorang Natsu yang kehilangan makan malamnya, dia mencari-cari sesuatu, mungkin untuk mengobati bibirnya. Kemudian wajahnya cerah ketika dia bilang ternyata di antara kertas pink undangan Happy, terselip P3K. Gray sebenarnya heran untuk apa seekor kucing membawa P3K, takut kecelakaan sebelum hari pernikahan?

Lucy bergerak pelan, ragu, tapi dia akhirnya membasahi bibir Gray kemudian menempelkan plester pada luka itu. Gray menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak terimakasih dan mungkin sudi mencium Happy karena membawa P3K. Gray berdehem, dia melepas satu kancing bajunya lagi.

Lucy menarik tangannya cepat, "K-kurasa aku harus per––"

"Shit! Kau menginjak kakiku!" seru Gray kaget ketika rasa perih nan menyiksa itu menjalari seluruh bagian kakinya.

Gray meringis menahan pegal dan membuka sepatu ket merah-nya dengan hati-hati. Dia tak heran kalau ternyata kuku jempolnya patah jadi dua. Dan kuku-kuku malang lainnya ikut lecet dan sobek sedikit.

"Ya Tuhan! Maafkan aku! Gray, aku… aku tak tahu menginjakmu sekeras itu!" kata Lucy panik sekali.

Gray terkekeh, tapi tak digubris Lucy yang sibuk mencari-cari obat di P3K si kucing. Kemudian setelah menekukan apa yang dia cari, dia segera menunduk untuk mengobati kaki Gray uamg kini berdarah lebih banyak. Gray memperhatikan Lucy yang begitu sibuk, seakan takut kalau dibiarkan lebih lama sedetik jempol Gray ikut patah. Dia begitu perhatian, begitu tulus. Dasar lugu.

"Yang benar saja," ucap Gray.

"Sudah kubilang aku minta maaf, oke?"

"Kau seperti seekor anjing kalau begini," jawab Gray.

"Hah!?"

"Lihat? Kau seperti sedang mencium kakiku, kenapa juga kau nungging-nungging begitu?"

Wajah Lucy langsung memerah, tampak sebal sekaligus malu. "Baik, kau maunya bagaimana?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Gray tersenyum, dia melebarkan kedua kakinya mekangkang. Lucy berwajah ngeri melihat Gray melakukan hal itu. Sebelum Lucy bisa melontarkan olokannya, Gray menepuk-nepuk rerumputan di antara kedua kakinya.

"Duduk saja disini, 'kan enak," kata Gray cepat. 'Kan enak? Ya ampun, kau benar-benar murahan Gray.

Lucy mungkin menanggapinya sebagai candaan, tapi Gray memasang wajah serius. Akhirnya setelah 3 menit tanpa berkata apapun, Lucy mulai duduk di depannya dengan gelisah. Gray tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, toh Lucy juga tidak akan melihat.

Gadis itu mengobati jempol Gray lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Mungkin dia canggung. Atau sebenarnya adalah Gray membuat ini menjadi canggung. Dia tak bisa berhenti menatap gadis di depannya, walau hanya dari belakang. Tapi Gray sangat bisa mencium aroma gadis ini. Hidungnya mengendus bau wangi yang menyerebak dari bagian tubuh manapun Lucy. Gray nyaris menempelkan hidungnya pada rambut Lucy kalau gadis itu tidak bertanya.

"Apa tidak sakit?" Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Tidak, idiot. Bahkan di cabutpun, aku tidak akan merasa sakit."

Gray yakin Lucy sedang memutar bola matanya. Dia tersenyum, kakinya terasa lebih ringan, seperti gadis itu sudah hampir selesai. Dan dia tak bisa berhenti menikmati bau rambut Lucy yang terurai lemas. Hanya… Gray seorang laki-laki normal. Dia punya hormon yang bekerja di situasi seperti ini bukan?

"Kau habis keramas?" tanyanya tak tahan lagi. Wajahnya sudah setengah tenggelam dalam pirang Lucy.

"M-memangnya kenapa?"

_Tanyakan hormonku._

"Wangimu seperti salib itu," jawabnya bohong.

Lucy memutar kepalanya, mungkin marah. Tapi ketika dia berhdapan tepat dengan wajah Gray, Gray tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia bahkan sempat kehilangan pikirannya sesaat, mengetahui wajah cantik itu menatapnya begitu dekat. Gray tak bisa menhan untuk tidak mencari tujuannya, dia membutuhkannya. Jadi untuk kedua kalinya, dia memajukan wajahnya lagi.

"Aku harus pergi."

Gray menarik kepalanya sedikit, menelan kekecewaan bahwa dia di tolak dua kali pula dalam semalam. Tapi kali ini otaknya berpacu antara kenyataan dan keinginan. Keberadaan Lucy membuatnya semakin keruh untuk berpikir, jadi dia hanya ikut terhanyut. Mengikuti insting bodohnya yang tak memikirkan konsekuensi setelah ini.

Gray memajukan wajahnya lagi, ketika Lucy menoleh ke arah lain.

"Jangan menolakku, Luce," desis Gray yang kini merasa terhina.

Lucy tak berani menatapnya.

"Apa kau takut? Aku tak akan menggigitmu," kata Gray lagi, dia memaksa dagu Lucy agar menatapnya lagi.

Nafsu yang sebelumnya menguasainya memudar mendadak ketika menatap hazel Lucy. Darah yang mengalir begitu cepatnya tadi perlahan kembali normal. Gray merasa begitu tenang, begitu nyaman ketika mata mereka saling bertemu. Dalam artian lain, dia terpaku. Kemudian otaknya bisa berpikir jernih kembali, bahwa gadis di depannya adalah lain. Gadis ini tak sama, dan tak boleh sama perlakuannya dengan gadis-gadis lain. Gadis ini adalah sahabatnya, orang yang dekat dan mengerti semua tingkah lakunya. Namun untuk melakukan hal ini, Gray merasa sangat aneh. Dia merasa tak berdaya… rasa malu mulai menjalari pikirannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kita lakukan," ucap Lucy lirih. Matanya menjadi sayu, seakan dia tak sadar semua yang sedang terjadi.

Gray sadar ketika itu, Lucy menginginkannya.

"Akan kubantu mencari tahu."

Bibir mereka bertemu, bukannya lebut untuk pertama kali, tapi Gray melumat bibir itu begitu keras. Hanya satu yang dipikirkan Gray ketika itu; dia menginginkannya. Seumur hidup dia tak pernah begitu menginginkan seorang gadis seperti detik ini. Begitu menginginkannya, atau karena gadis ini begitu lain? Begitu tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya? Gray tak peduli. Dia hanya tahu kalau bibir Lucy begitu lembut, terasa sangat manis dalam mulutnya. Maka Gray memusatkan seluruh hasratnya pada bibir itu, dia mencium Lucy begitu agresif, bukan hanya karena nafsu alami. Tapi karena kebodohannya sendiri. Begitu tolol untuk melakukan hal ini.

Gray tak tahan lagi, dia melepas seluruh kancing bajunya. Semilir angin malam yang begitu dingin sama sekali tak berpengaruh apapun malam itu. Dia hanya mengikuti alur saat itu, semua pasangan lain juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tunggu… pasangan? Menggelikan.

Lucy menarik bibirnya, pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya hampir habis. Dia terengah pelan, tapi kemudian matanya melebar saat Gray sudah bertelanjang dada di depannya.

"G-gray…"

"Sssh," desisi Gray pelan di telinga Lucy. Dia mencium dari pipi hingga rahang Lucy secara perlahan. "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, Luce."

Gray melepas sabuk serta resliting celananya.

Gray merasa tak tentu pikirannya. Disentuhnya belakang leher Lucy, menariknya dalam rengkuhan kuat. Tangannya yang satunya tak kalah ketinggalan beraksi. Dia merasa seluruh indra perabanya sangat kuat sekarang ini. Dia menjelajahi tubuh Lucy lebih jauh. Bau wangi yang menyenangkan menyeruak pada hidungnya. Membuat Gray semakin rancu untuk berpikir dua kali melakukan ini. Kemudian merebahkan tubuh Lucy pada rerumputan yang basah oleh embun. Gray sengaja tak melepas pakaian Lucy, karena mengingat ini sudah lebih dari tengah malam, begitu dingin tak menyiksa hawa kali ini tanpa pakaian. Jadi Gray yang memimpin permainan kecil mereka. Selama hampir 1 jam mereka bercinta, yang Gray ingat hanyalah wajah dan desahan Lucy waktu itu. Dia menikamatinya. Bahkan dia tak ingat darah yang menetesi rumput ketika dirinya memasuki tubuh Lucy tadi.

* * *

SMA Winterfall begitu ramai dan sesak pagi ini. Bukan hanya karena puding gratis 24 jam oleh kepala sekola yang kebetulan hari ini ulang tahun ke 65-nya. Tapi juga karena kurang dari seminggu lagi acara prom night akan di selenggarakan di sekolah ini. Jadi tak bisa di bayangkan bagaimana ribetnya cewek-cewek yang mondar-mandir seperti tikus mencari pakaian dan pasangan. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas Lucy mengumumkan bahwa tak perlu mencari pasangan lain karena yang boleh ikut hanya anak kelas 3. Tapi tentu saja, omongannya diabaikan begitu santai oleh kakak kelas. Malahan separuh dari mereka mengajak adik kelas yang kebetulan pacarnya atau hanya sekedar gebetan. Bahkan Elf-man yang sepertinya terlalu malu untuk mengajak Evergreen, pada akhirnya dia berakhr dengan menagak Lisanna Strauss, adiknya sendiri.

Lucy tak perlu takut taka da orang yang mengajaknya ke prom night, karena dia sendiri adalah panitia. Dia akan bekerja lebih keras dari siapapun malam itu nanti. Jadi dia tidak akan berakhir seperti Natsu yang merana karena ingin ikut pesta namun tidak ada yang mengajaknya. Sama seperti pagi itu, ketika mereka bertemu di kantin saat terjadi perang memperebutkan puding terakhir rasa coklat.

"Natsu! Geser dong!" seru Lucy saat beberapa meter lagi dia akan berhasil mendapat puding itu.

Natsu sama sekali tak mempedulikan lingkungan sekitar jika itu menyangkut makanan. Baginya, makanan adalah nyawanya.

Sampai pada akhirnya mereka duduk pada satu meja besar. Dengan Natsu puding coklat, dan Lucy puding vanilla. Lucy cemberut sampai Natsu menghabiskan puding itu seperti anjing.

"Ahhh! Enak sekali… Hey! Master!" seru Natsu melambai pada seseorang yang lewat.

Lucy menoleh, dia melihat manusia setengah badan tak jauh dari mereka. "Selamat ulang tahun, pak! Kau yang terbaik!" seru Lucy melihat Makarov sang kepala sekolah mereka tersenyum sumringah padanya.

"Semoga tidak tambah sinting."

Lucy menoleh, seketika wajahnya terasa lebih panas daripada yang seharusnya. Gray sedang tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tangan membawa sebuah puding. Di belakangnya ada Erza yang sepertinya sudah jauh lebih baik daripada waktu itu. Wendy sepertinya juga dari tadi senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Mimpi indah, Er?" tanya Lucy memaksakan tersenyum ketika Grya menatapnya.

Erza duduk dengan tenang dan menyantap pudingnya, tanganya terangkat membentuk isyarat berhenti. "Stop. Jangan katakana apa-apa lagi, Luce. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menganggap ini hanya mimpi, kemudian menjalani hidup secara normal."

Lucy tertawa kecil, "Ada yang mengajakmu?"

"Ada."

Natsu bersiul, "Apa Laxus mengajakmu lagi?"

"Memang," jawab Erza setengah hati. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sayang Jellal masih kelas dua. Kalau kau? Ada yang mengajakmu, Wendy?" tanya Lucy.

Seperti yang sudah bisa di duga, wajah Wendy memerah luar biasa. "A-aku… ada yang mengajakku."

"Siapa?" tanya Lucy pura-pura polos.

"R-romeo!" serunya berlebihan, sampai beberapa orang menoleh pada meja mereka.

Lucy mengangkat alis, "Dia 'kan anak kelas satu?"

"Ya, tapi dia panitia. Jadi dia bilang dia ingin mengajakku," katanya sambil meminum jus banyak-banyak.

Lucy tertawa, "Tak ada peraturan seperti itu."

"Kau tidak mengajak siapapun?" tanya Gray mendadak.

Lucy menghela napas, berusaha tak memerah. "Tidak. Tidak akan sempat untuk begituan," jawabnya.

"CUKUP!" seru Natsu tiba-tiba murka. "Kalian sengaja, iya 'kan? Karena aku satu-satunya yang tidak ikut pesta itu! Aku ingin ikut~~" ucap Natsu melemas seperti lelehan lilin di meja. Dia tampak begitu merana.

"Tenang saja, Natsu. Gray juga tidak ikut pesta," kata Erza kalem diikuti Lucy yang mengangguk begitu bersemangat.

Tapi Gray tak menjawab, bertingkah seolah dia akan di hukum penggal. "Tentu saja aku ikut."

Lucy tak sadar dia melotot pada Gray waktu itu. Gray berdehem aneh sekali, "Sherry Blendy, kau tahu? Dia mengajakku. Katanya sudah putus sama Ren."

"Hah!" dengus Lucy terlampau keras. "Cewek lain lagi huh, Gray?" tanyanya penuh sarkasme.

"Hei, kau tak tahu rasanya di uber-uber begitu!"

"Memang tidak," jawab Lucy lirih. Dia merasa menyesal mengapa harus bertindak berlebihan untuk sekedar masalah intens seperti ini. Apapun yang Lucy pikirkan, Gray tetaplah Gray.

"Hei, bukankah kita harus antri untuk pie apel berikutnya?" tanyanya tanpa sadar.

Natsu bersorak keras, dan buru-buru berlari mencari nyawanya. Diikuti Erza dan Wendy yang tak kalah semangat. Lucy juga mencoba menjadi bersemngat, ikut terhanyut dalam lautan anak-anak yang berebut pie apel. Kala itu dia merasa, seseorang berbisik di telinganya lebut. "Aku ikut karena ingin melihatmu, percayalah."

Gray mengecup pipinya sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum padanya sekilas dan menjulurkan lidahnya karena berhasil mendahului Lucy mendapat pie.

Lucy tersenyum kecil, dia tidak bisa percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Da benar-benar sudah jatuh kali ini.

* * *

"Lucy! Mana mikrofonnya?!" seru seseorang.

Lucy melempar mikrofon itu hingga tepat mengenai kepala Minerva sialan itu, "Tangkap dong, bego!"

Lucy segera pergi entah kemana, dia merasa sesak berada dalam prom night sialan ini!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Gosh... i'm back!

Hai semua! apa kabar? baik kan? iya dong *plak! gak usah sok baik kelamaan update.

MAAFKAN SAYA. Saya tidak mau banyak bacot malah jadi ilfil nanti, pokoknya maaf karena saya sibuk banget kemarin. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya ngebosenin. Maaf juga kalau belakangan saya baru tahu kalau Wolverhampton itu asalanya Liam Payne, mungkin karena saya jodoh sama dia. Tolong abaikan ini.

Oh iya, kalau mau imanjinasiin Winterfall kayak apa, baca aja komik Dear My Girls. Nah, sekolahnya kaya begituan.

Yap, oke, cekidot. Saya bakal berusaha lebih baik meluruskan segala typo dan cerita ftv.

Review please :)

Enjoy

* * *

"Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Gray.

"Menjijikan," sahut Lucy ketus.

Gray menghela napas panjang, "Aku tanya pendapatmu soal penampilanku, bukan diriku."

Lucy memutar bola matanya, "Percayalah, dua-duanya sama saja."

Lucy mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur, dia merapihkan lengan seragamnya yang kusut. Lucy merasa tidak enak berlama-lama dalam kamar Gray. Dia baru akan beranjak ketika sebuah tangan menarik pinggangnya kembali.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu," bisik Gray dan detik berikutnya dia sudah ada dalam permainan bibir Gray.

Lucy memejamkan matanya, sesekali melihat bagaimana wajah Gray ketika melakukan itu. Mata mereka bertatapan sekejap, namun mungkin hal itu malah membuat mereka semakin tertarik. Tangan Gray mengelus punggung Lucy pelan, ciuman mereka kini secara intens melembut.

"Ini bodoh," sela Lucy yang tidak melepaskan kaitan lengannya pada leher Gray.

"Sejak awal memang sudah bodoh," sahut Gray kemudian memiringkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Lucy kembali.

Napas mereka saling tersedot, "Hentikan," potong Lucy melepaskan bibirnya.

Gray memandangnya begitu dekat, "Apa kau marah?" tanya Gray bodoh.

Lucy tak menjawab beberapa saat, "Kau bercanda? Kau menanyakan bagaimana tuxedo hitam-mu untuk prom night dengan gadis lain, kepada_ku_. Kau ingin aku jawab apa?"

"Kau terlihat…_hot_?"

Lucy memutar bola matanya, "Sangat menghibur."

Lucy melepas kaitannya dari Gray, "Oh ayolah, kau tahu aku juga laki-laki."

"Sangat jelas, mengingat betapa pro-nya kau tadi," sahut Lucy setengah malu. Tak perlu di ungkit kembali aktivitas apa yang mereka lakukan beberapa saat tak sengaja bertemu Gray saat sedang kembali dari pertemuan kecil dengan Jellal malam ini. Lucy berdehem, "Tapi laki-laki yang terlalu menganggap dirinya laki-laki sejati malah akan terlihat bajingan, sepertimu."

Gray melemaskan pundaknya, "Hah, kau pasti melihat Sherry mencium pipiku tadi."

"Aku tidak terkejut."

"Aku yang terkejut."

Lucy menoleh padanya, mengangkat alis sebagai tanda dia mungkin salah dengar.

Gray berjalan pelan mendekatinya, wajahnya tampak lain dari biasanya. Seakan dia baru saja mengalami haid pertamanya. Dia menggaruk pipinya gelisah, "Kau tahu, aku hanya… merasa tidak seperti diriku yang dulu. Maksudku, aku menikmati cara mereka menyukaiku, tapi kini kau membuatku sedikit tak normal. Aku terkejut di cium _pipi_ oleh cewek, culun sekali bukan?"

Lucy terdiam tak menggerakkan mulutnya sama sekali, tapi lidahnya terasa sakit karena digigitnya ketika dia sedang menahan tawa. Dia memandang Gray yang masih kesulitan menemukan kata-kata, Lucy berusaha keras supaya bibirnya tak melengkung membentuk seulas senyuman. Pria di depannya tulus, dilihat dari ke kikukkannya saat ini. Begitu menyenangkan, begitu manis melihatnya.

"Kau masih marah atau sebenanrya kau tidak mengerti apa yang ku katakan tadi?" tanya Gray sambil menatapnya.

Lucy merasa dia tersenyum tipis, tapi kemudian dia selalu lemah untuk menahan tawa. Dia terkekeh, "Aku mengerti," jawab Lucy sembari tersenyum, mendekati Gray kembali. Dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapih. "Jadi bukannya aku membuatmu menjadi sedikit tidak normal, tapi aku membuatmu menjadi normal, begitu?"

Gray mendengus, dia tersenyum lebar seakan bisa merasakan kesenangan yang memenuhi atmosfir ruangan ini. Mendadak semuanya menjadi lebih ringan, pikiranmu menguap entah kemana ketika bersama dengan orang yang kau inginkan. Gray menarik punggung Lucy mendekat, "Bagaimana bisa…" katanya.

"Apa?" Lucy merasakan hidung Gray menyentuh pipinya lembut.

"Senyumanmu… menakjubkan."

Lucy mengangkat alisnya seraya tersenyum sebelum bibir mereka bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu.

* * *

Aroma daun-daun berguguran mulai tercium ke seluruh penjuru Winterfall. Pertengahan musim gugur, sama halnya dengan daun-daun yang berterbangan tertiup angin , murid-murid SMA Winterfall berterbaran ke sana kemari. Bukannya untuk eksis, namun besok adalah malam prom night untuk angkatan tahun ketiga di sekolah ini. Walaupun yang sesungguhnya akan pergi meniggalkan lingkungan hidup selama tiga tahun ini adalah anak kelas tiga, yang terlebih berlebihan adalah para junior. Bagi yang sudah mendapat ajakan pesta akan heboh mencari gaun dan parfum, bagi yang kurang dari sehari tidak ada ajakan pasti lebih agresif gencar untuk mengikalkan rambut ataupun menaikkan roknya beberapa senti, dan yang sama sekali tak ada peluang untuk diajak adalah yang paling merana, memakai kacamata dan membaca buku di perpustakaan supaya tampak terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar pesta.

Tapi yang sebenarnya berusaha lebih keras adalah para panitia. Termasuk Lucy, yang pagi ini bahkan tak sempat sarapan karena sibuk mengurusi bintang tamu dan tata panggung. Dia tak sempat makan, tak sempat tidur, tak bertemu dengan teman-temannya, apalagi Gray.

Plak!

"Kembalikan pikiranmu, Lucy!"

Lucy mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya dan menoleh murka pada Romeo.

"Hah… oke, terimakasih. Kau mengingatkanku untuk menempel tulisan Graduation Party, kalau tidak orang mengira ini adalah pesta Hallowen."

"Kenapa?"

Lucy menunjuk buah labu raksasa di sudut ruangan mirip labu hallowen dan dijadikan vas bunga mawar berwarna hijau.

"Cantik 'kan? Minerva selalu cerdas dalam hal seperti itu."

Romeo tertawa, kemudian dia melihat arlojinya dan matanya melebar sebentar. Dia berlagak resah untuk menarik perhatian Lucy yang sedang sibuk memasang satu demi satu huruf raksasa di background panggung.

"Ada yang menganggumu?" tanya Lucy tak sabar. Terselip sedikit rasa sakit hati memikirkan hal yang sedang dirisaukan Romeo.

"Err.. yeah, kurasa ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Kurasa ada seseorang yang harusnya kutemui––––"

"Oke! Tak ada peraturan bukan?" sela Lucy mendadak merasa lelah.

Romeo nyengir lebar dan melambaikan tanganya cepat pada Lucy sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu aula yang besar.

Lucy menghela napas, seandaninya dia bisa seperti itu. Maksudnya, dia tidak ada sesuatu untuk di urus selain ini. Berkutat dengan pekerjaan, kadang Lucy merasa hidupnya terlalu membosankan. Tak ada tantangan, tak ada yang di tantang. Kecuali satu, mungkin Gray patut di pertimbangkan.

Dia memandang kosong huruf-huruf raksasa untuk di tempel. Dia muak dengan semua ini. Dia sudah melakukan sebisa kemampuannya, namun masalah selalu datang menghadang. Dia masih saja selalu di marahi walau hanya kesalahan sepele seperti tadi dia menginjak taplak meja hingga gelas-gelas di atasnya jatuh. Oke, padahal itu tidak bisa di bilang gelas-gelas, karena itu cuma satu gelas! Satu cukup untuk membuat Minerva meneriakinya. Lucy balas berteriak namun semua malah terasa semakin kacau melihat bagaimana orang lain menatapnya. Seperti, Lucy seorang penyihir pengacau. Tidak seperti Minerva, walaupun seorang penyihir tapi cukup kreatif untuk memilih labu sebagai vas bunga.

"Paha yang bagus."

"Shit!" pekik Lucy kaget hingga dia merasa kakinya meleset dari anak tangga. Mengingat dia berada pada ketinggian yang cukup untuk meretakkan tulang, Lucy lebih memilih menutup mata menunggu detik dia mana akan ada suara Bruk keras. Tapi punggungnya membentur sesuatu yang ternyata tidak meremukkan tulangnya.

Jellal tepat menangkap tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya. Lucy mengelus dadanya lega, kadang dia merasa kekagetan-dini-yang-berlebihannya bisa menghancurkan hidupnya.

Jellal masih bisa tersenyum seakan dia barusan melalukan lelucon, "Untung aku menangkapmu," kemudian dia menurunkan Lucy pelan.

"Sangat beruntung, terimakasih!" balas Lucy sinis.

Jellal tersenyum menatapnya, kemudian dia terlihat setengah ragu-ragu menatap wajah Lucy. "Err… rambutmu," katanya enggan.

Lucy tidak mengerti, tapi dia langsung berwajah antisipasi ketika tangan Jellal terulur menyentuh sedikit keningnya dan menyelipkan anak rambut Lucy yang menjuntai berantakan. Lucy mengerutkan kening, "Eh, thanks."

"Yeah, coba aku tidak mencintai orang lain. Mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padamu."

Lucy sedikit memajukan wajahnya mencoba ingin memperjelas kata-kata apa barusan yang di dengarnya. Tapi karena Jellal hanya tersenyum polos, Lucy hanya bisa membalas senyumnya. "Akan kupastikan pesanmu kusampaikan pada Erza."

Untuk pertama kalinya Lucy mendengar Jellal tertawa, kemudian dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi, memberikan isyarat agar Lucy mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar aula setelah Lucy berpura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan dari Mirajanne untuk mengelap piring.

Mereka berjalan pelan di sepanjang koridor samping sekolah, daun-daun kemerahan berterbangan tertiup angin yang begitu kencang. Bau semerebak tanah musim gugur mulai tercium hidung Lucy, dia menghela napas panjang, mereasa lebih segar berada di luar ketimbang pada aula pengap di dalam. Tak tersadar tenyata Jellal sudah berapa jauh di depannya, dia duduk santai pada balkon rendah pembatas antara koridor dan halaman samping. Dia menatap ke arah halaman yang di dominasi warna merah dan kuning.

Lucy berdiri di belakangnya, "Jadi?" tanya Lucy.

"Yeah, prom night-nya besok. Dan kupikir kau sudah siap," jawab Jellal mulai kelihatan serius.

Lucy menghela napas kemudian menahannya sebentar untuk di bawah ke halaman. Dia menghembuskan napas panjang, "Okee, tinggal melakukannya di atas menara tertinggi benar?" tanya Lucy sambil berbalik menghadap Jellal.

"Tepat. Dan sisanya aku yang urus," jawabnya mantab.

Lucy tersenyum tipis, "Jika ini berhasil maka mereka akan mengakui kita, hah?"

Jellal tidak menjawab, Lucy bahkan tak berminat menatapnya meminta jawaban. Setelah sekian lama, Jellal turun dari balkon menghampirinya pelan. "Kau orang yang penuh harap ya?"

Lucy mengangkat alisnya, "Kau bilang ini akan berhasil!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Semua tergantung kau juga, kau penyihir yang hebat."

Lucy mendengus kemudian tersenyum, "Bagus, beri aku medali setelah ini."

Jellal tersenyum, tepi ketika Lucy menatapnya, seakan tersirat rasa penyesalan dari mata Jellal namun bagaimanapun caranya orang itu berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Lucy mencoba mengintimidasinya, namun tak berhasil. Seakan Jellal adalah orang yang punya pendirian terprogram.

Jellal meminta mereka––––Lucy,Hibiki dan Yukino untuk melakukan sihir bintang terbaik yang mereka rasa lebih dari cukup untuk menghibur. Setelah prom night selesai, Jellal akan mengatur seluruh anak untuk mendekat ke menara tertinggi yang letaknya di bagian Timur sekolah yang menghadap langsung ke padang rumput di luar. Dan saat itulah Lucy akan bertindak dengan sungguh-sungguh sebagai panitia. Berusaha menyenangkan para penonton dengan membuat satu-dua cahaya-cahaya yang sebenarnya jarang dilihat manusia biasa. Kemudian ketika dia turun dari menara tertinggi bersama dua orang lainnya yang Lucy harapkan ada di belakangnya, semua orang akan meneriaki namanya penuh puja. Seperti 'Ya ampun! Luar biasa, Lucy!' 'Sihirmu sama cantiknya dengan wajahmu!' 'Apa kau kosong sabtu malam ini?'

Dia tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya, dia menantikan wajah kaget teman-temannya apalagi Natsu yang pasti akan marah jika tahu Lucy melakukan hal hebat tanpa dirinya.

"Prom night membuat semua cewek jadi agak gila, lihat dia sekarang!"

Lucy menoleh dengan cepat, dia melihat sekumpulan orang yang kenalnya berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah geli. Lucy merasa dia baru saja di ejek, tapi kemudian dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dan celingukan mencari orang yang beberapa detik lalu di ajaknya bicara.

"Kau mencari apa, Luce?" Tanya Natsu heran.

"Apa barusan…yeah, lupakan. Sedang apa kalian di sini?" Tanya Lucy balik menyerah dengan segala kemisteriusan Jellal. Dia juga tak mau Erza mungkin akan salah paham.

"Well, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Lucy menyupitkan matanya menatap Gray yang akan selalu menirukan perkataan Lucy. Gray nyengir, di sampingnya Wendy tampak bersusah payah berkutat dengan buku-buku yang tingginya mungkin bisa menghalangi jarak pandang Wendy sendiri.

"Kukira ujian sudah hampir selesai?" Tanya Lucy sembari membantu Wendy mengambil buka besar bersampul merah yang baru saja di jatuhkannya.

"Itu…itu bukan buku pelajaran sih," sahut Wendy malu-malu.

Mereka berempat merapat untuk membaca judul sampul buku itu, '_what he wanted when prom night'. _Aaaaaaah. Mereka berempat menatap Wendy penuh arti, Erza tersenyum memaklumi. Natsu mengelus dagunya kelihatan berpikir kemudian menjawab dengan yakin.

"Kalau aku sih ayam panggang."

Gray menyenggol bahu Natsu, "Tak ada yang ingin tahu apa yang kauinginkan. Jadi Wendy, kau sepertinya mempersiapkan diri dengan baik, huh?"

Wajah Wendy merona hebat, "Tidak tidak, aku… hanya ini pertama kalinya untukku pergi ke pesta. Eh, maksudku dengan cowok," jawabnya gelisah sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan buku-buku tebal itu.

"Itu manis sekali, wajar sih seusiamu menjadi labil dalam hal sepele," kata Lucy tersenyum, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri halaman sekolah yang kian ramai mengingat sudah waktunya jam makan siang.

"Kau hanya satu tahun lebih tua darinya seharusnya kau juga bukan?" serang Gray seraya berjalan di sampingnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yeah Luce! Kau tidak mengurusi hal-hal seperti gaun tidak seperti cewek-cewek lainnya? Erza malah sudah dapat gaun," timpal Natsu sambil merangkulnya dengan cengiran khasnya itu.

"Cewek-cewek lain? Maksudmu aku culun?! Dan yeah, Erza sudah dapat gaun yang di kirim Laxus!"

Lucy buru-buru menutup mulutnya keceplosan ketika tatapan horror Erza dirasakannya. Lucy meringis sambil membentuk tanda peace dengan kedua jarinya. Mereka tertawa, "Sungguh romantis orang itu, semoga dia tidak mematahkan hatimu seperti dia patahkan kuku jempolku," Gray berjalan mendahului mereka, seperti anak kecil dia mulai menangkapi daun-daun yang berguguran.

Natsu menyusulnya, menimpuknya dari belakang dan merangkulnya dalam waktu hampir bersamaan. "Ayo balas dia kapan-kapan, bro! Tapi jangan sampai Erza tahu, ssst!" oceh Natsu sambil meringis.

Gray tampak tertawa, "Ajak Jellal sekalian untuk efek dramatis!"

Duuuuk!

Lucy dan Wendy menahan tawa, Erza yang berusaha keras menahan emosinya sejak tadi akhirnya bisa melampiaskannya pada kedua laki-laki malang pecundang di depannya. Dia membenturkan kedua kepala Natsu dan Gray dengan tenaga yang cukup untuk menggegarkan otak. Natsu dan Gray berusaha kabur dengan kepala setengh benjol dan Erza mengejarnya habis-habisan. Laxus yang kebetulan sedang menikmati hamburger di bawah pohon, malah menjadi penyelamat dadakan bagi kedua orang itu. Erza yang tadinya hampir berhasil meremukkan mereka berdua mulai melambatkan langkahnya dan berbalik mendadak seakan dia tidak melihat apapun, berusaha keras mengabaikan fakta bahwa Natsu dan Gray menjulurkan lidahnya dari balik tubuh besar Laxus yang bermuka kecewa.

Lucy tertawaterbahak-bahak, "Tenang Er, aku akan mengurusnya untukmu," kata Lucy sambil mengdipkan sebelah matanya.

Lucy menghampiri dua idiot yang sepertinya sedang berterimakasih pada Laxus. "Tolonglah, kalian harus ikut kami untuk pergi ke kota mencari gaun," kata Lucy sambil tersenyum yang bagi mereka berdua adalah menakutkan.

"Untuk apa kami cari gaun, kau gila?"

"Untuk Wendy. Pilih di hajar Erza saat banyak orang atau di tempat sepi? Pilihlah."

Akhirnya mereka berlima pergi ke kota karena ini adalah akhir pekan yang mengijinkan para murid untuk keluar sekolah. Lucy menikmati perjalanannya karena di suguhi pemandangan babak belur Natsu dan Gray.

.

Angin musim gugur kembali berhembus, membawa satu-dua daun merah melewati mereka dengan alunannya. Mereka sampai di kota menggunakan bus, maklum sekolah mereka jauh dari kota yang sebenarnya kota terdekat dari mereka adalah kota yang masih agak kuno. Melewati jalanan yang terbuat dari batu dan toko-toko beretalase manekin menakutkan. Lucy mendongak, awan mendung mulai berkumpul di langit atas mereka. Angin berhembus semakin kencang, memaksa mereka memasuki toko pakaian wanita yang tampaknya normal. Suara lonceng berbunyi ketika mereka masuk, sang penjaga toko sumringah melihat kedatangan mereka tapi sedikit heran melihat laki-laki ikut masuk. Gray dan Natsu bersiul seakan tidak ada yang salah dengan jenis kelamin mereka karena pandangan penjaga toko itu melebihi tatapan Erza tadi, membuat Natsu dan Gray memilih untuk jalan-jalan di luar.

"Jangan biru dongker, Wend. Rambutmu sudah biru," saran Lucy ketika Wendy mengambil dress tanpa lengan berwarna biru dongker. Sederhana namun elegan. Lucy malah menginginkannya, tapi dia harus membantu Wendy terlebih dahulu.

Erza sibuk melihat jepit rambut yang sungguh Erza sekali; berbentuk pedang dan panah. Mereka menghabiskan hampir satu jam untuk mencoba ini dan itu. Sampai akhirnya Lucy memutuskan warna putih-netral untuk Wendy saking capeknya dia berdiri.

"Kau juga harus beli yang satu itu, Luce," kata Erza dengan senyumnya. Dia tahu kalau Lucy menginginkan dress biru tadi melebihi uangnya sendiri.

"Panitia tidak perlu dress, kurasa," jawab Lucy sambil menghela napas.

"Panitia yang satu ini juga wanita. Wanita butuh pakaian bagus. Dan wanita saling meminjamkan uang untuk teman wanitanya pula."

Lucy mendengus seraya tersenyum, dia memeluk Erza sebentar sebelum akhirnya mencoba dress biru barusan. Ketika dia melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin, Lucy merasa dia bisa hidup dengan baik kali ini. Dia bisa menikmati masa mudanya. Bersama teman-temannya yang selalu mendukung dan membantunya setiap saat. Atau dengan Gray juga.

Mungkin ini yang di sebut benar-benar hidup. Tertawa bersama, belanja bersama, Lucy merasa dia memiliki masa muda yang hampir sempurna. Dia merapikan rambutnya sedikit, dia merasa dia cantik. Dia ingin seseorang melihatnya, mungkin Gray. Kenapa Gray? Dia sahabatmu. Seorang sahabat yang akan selalu mendukungmu. Tapi melihat penampilannya kini, Lucy ingin Gray melihatnya sebagai wanita.

"Kau luar biasa," kata Erza mengagetkannya.

"Gaun itu sungguh cocok untukmu!" seru Wendy dengan senyum mengembang.

"Terimakasih. Kita lihat apakah akan masih bagus kalau aku memakai cocard kepanitiaan," sahut Lucy sambil melepas kembali pakian itu dan membayarnya di kasir.

Mereka keluar dari satu toko dan kembali masuk ke toko lain. Membeli apapun yang bisa mendukung penampilan mereka untuk besok. Bahkan Lucy membeli parfum! Hal yang jarang di lakukannya karena dia merasa sudah cukup terkontaminasi wangi salib di sekolah. Lucy merasa senang bisa melakukan ini. Dia merasa sudah siap utnuk melakukan pekerjaannya lebih baik lagi.

"Apakah semua cewek belanja sampai mati? Lihat kalian belanja hampir setengah hari penuh! Aku bahkan melewatkan makan malam!" teriak Natsu frustasi ketika mereka bertemu di persimpangan kota ketika langit sudah gelap.

"Natsu ini baru jam 7 malam! Jangan membuatku memukulmu dan Gray lagi… ngomong-ngomong di mana Gray?" Tanya Erza.

Natsu mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia mempunyai temperamen buruk jika menyangkut soal perut. "Entahlah, dia bilang ingin beli sesuatu lagi. Kuharap itu makanan!"

"Ya ampun, kita meninggalkan soda yang kita beli! Aku akan kembali ke toko tadi, oke?" seru Lucy teringat ketika Natsu bilang lapar.

"Apa? Kalian hanya membeli soda? Apa itu cukup untuk menebus berjam-jam kami berjalan seperti orang idiot sendirian tanpa uang?!" seru Natsu dan kemudian dia mendadak lemas ketika perutnya berbunyi keras sekali.

"Cukup, aku ingin kembali~" rengek Natsu yang meminta Wendy merangkulnya.

"Aku akan kembali dan member pelajaran pada Natsu. Cepat kembali sebelum gerbang di tutup, mengerti?" kata Erza sambil merangkul Natsu.

"Ya. Terimakasih untuk hari ini Er," jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Erza tersenyum tipis, "Hanya dirimu sendiri yang bisa membuat harimu menyenangkan."

* * *

Gray berjalan dengan kedua tangan di masukkan dalam kantong. Dia bersiul pelan, menikmati angin musim gugur yang begitu dingin dan menusuk. Langit sama sekali kelam, tak ada bintang, tak ada apapun di atas sana. Gray berhenti melangkah mendongak untuk bisa menatap langit dengan jelas, jika terlalu mendongak seperti ini, seakan dia menjadi buta. Sama sekali hitam gelap membentang sampai ke ujung angkasa.

Gray menghembuskan napas panjang, dia bisa tersenyum sekarang. Merogoh kantong celananya, dia terpaksa menipu Natsu kalau tidak membawa uang. Melihatnya menderita kelaparan lumayan menghibur juga. Dia hanya takut uangnya akan kurang untuk membeli benda yang sekarang di ganntungkannya di depan mata. Sebuah kalung berbandul sesuatu yang sulit di jelaskan. Seperti peri? Namun peri itu memiliki ekor yang tajam. Gray tersenyum, sungguh Lucy sekali. Begitu cantik, namun bisa menusuk.

"Hei!"

Gray berbalik dan refleks memasukkan kalung itu kembali. Dia mengangkat alisnya, "Apa aku mengenalmu, miss?" tanya Gray seraya menyeringai.

Lucy memutar bola matanya, dia memegang sekantong plastik yang Gray rasa itu adalah kaleng bir. Lucy berjalan mendekatinya, dia melihat dari ujung kaki hingga rambut Gray dengan pandangan agak jijik. "Kau berantakkan sekali, darimana saja kau?"

Gray menelusuri tubuhnya sendiri, seragamnya kotor karena dia harus bergulat panjang terlebih dahulu dengan penjual kalung tadi. Karena Gray memaksanya memberikan diskon yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada.

Gray mengangkat bahunya, "Urusan laki-laki, girl. Kau tak perlu tahu," gumamnya seraya berjalan kembali dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

Angin kembali berhembus tak di duga begitu kencangnya hingga Gray harus membentengi matanya dari debu dan daun yang lewat. Ketika dia membuka mata kembali, dia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah berdiri tak jauh dari sebuah air mancur yang sama sekali tak ada airnya. Menyisakan batu kusam berbentuk mangkok bunga raksasa dengan patung ikan di setiap sudutnya. Mereka berada di sebuah taman kecil, tampak tak terurus selama bertahun-tahun. Namun Gray kira ada seseorang yang terus mengurus tempat ini sendirian melihat bagaimana patung ikan-ikan itu tidak lumutan.

Dia masih melamun kalau saja Lucy tak berjalan melewatinya, gadis itu mengenakan celana pendek dan sweater maroon yang Gray baru sadar bertuliskan Damn! I love my self. Sedikit tersenyum, Gray mengikuti Lucy duduk di tepi air mancur.

Ketika keheningan melanda mereka, Gray segera mendongak ke atas, walaupun tak ada bulan tak ada bintang, walaupun angin berhembus secara konsisten membawa dedaunan, walaupun Gray tampak seperti gembel, tapi dia merasa dia harus memberikan kalung itu pada Lucy. Dia hanya… ingin mebuat Lucy merasa senang, belakangan gadis itu tampak frustasi dengan kebencian akan keputusannya sendiri tentang panitia. Sesungguhnya Gray sadar hal itu, dia hanya jual mahal beberapa saat, tapi ternyata Lucy bukan gadis yang terlalu agresif. Dia punya martabat sendiri. Dia memiliki pesona dengan caranya sendiri.

"Ehm!"

Lucy menoleh padanya, dan Gray buru-buru berpura-pura tertarik dengan ngengat yang kebetulan terbang di atas kepalanya. Dia mendengar Lucy mendengus, kemudian gadis itu sibuk dengan handphone-nya sendiri.

"Sms siapa?" tanya Gray mulai merasa dia harus tahu. Entah kenapa.

"Urusan perempuan, boy. Kau tak perlu tahu," jawabnya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Dia tampak begitu senang bisa membalas kebiasaan Gray menirukan perkataannya.

Gray mengangkat ujung bibirnya, "Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu," kata Gray.

Lucy menutup handpohone-nya, dia mengangkat bahu. "Kau sibuk sekali kemana-mana dengan Sherry," jawab Lucy, memulai konfrontasinya.

Gray berusaha sabar, "Tidak bisakah kau bersikap dewasa?" heran Gray, "Ini terlalu kekanak-kanakkan."

Lucy seakan mengernyit, "Hah? Aku memang seperti ini dari dulu!" serunya. "Kau seharusnya tahu, kau seharusnya hapal, karena kau bersamaku sejak kita kelas satu. Kau sahabatku!" timpalnya dan dia berdiri, seakan bersiap melempari Gray dengan sekantong plastik bir.

Mereka di terpa keheningan lagi, Gray enggan menjawab. Dia merasa ini tidak benar. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengembalikan fungsi otaknya. Dia ikut berdiri, "Kau gila."

"Dan kau bercinta dengan orang gila ini beberapa kali," katanya sebelum dia mengambil langkah pergi dari tempat ini.

"Karena aku mencintai orang gila itu."

Lucy tak jadi bernjak, dia memunggungi Gray. Gray menebak apakah Lucy memutar bola matanya atau memang terdiam. Dia berpikir tentang apa yang di ucapkan Lucy, tentang Gray adalah sahabatnya. Benar, tak ada yang salah dari kata itu. Tapi Gray merasa ada yang salah pada dirinya sendiri, dia mengingat bagaimana dia bersama Lucy dan Natsu berteman. Candaan itu, ocehan itu, pertengkaran itu. Malah Gray bimbang sekarang, dia tidak bisa menentukan kuantitas persahabatannya atau perasaannya pada Lucy. Disebut cintakah ini?

Dia hanya tak ingin Lucy pergi.

Gray mendekati Lucy, berdiri terpat di belakangnya. Merogoh kantongnya sendiri, kemudian kedua tanganya melingkari leher Lucy perlahan. Mengalungkan sebuah kalung perak pada leher jenjang gadis itu. Gadis yang pertama kalinya membuatnya bingung, membuatnya membelikan sebuah properti cinta klise seperti itu.

Gray menyibakkan rambut Lucy ke samping kanan, "Kau suka?" Tanya Gray.

Lucy tampak mengangkat bandul kalung itu, dia diam begitu lama hingga percaya atau tidak membuat Gray berdebar menunggu jawaban.

"Capung yang indah," katanya mendadak keluar.

Gray menggigit bibirnya menelan sedikit kekecewaan, namun puas dengan reaksinya. "Lebih mirip seorang peri menurutku," ucap Gray sambil terkekeh.

Dia mengecup leher Lucy, "Mirip denganmu."

Lucy berbalik menghadapnya, wajahnya tak seseram yang tadi. Gray menatapnya secara detail, Gray yakin Lucy sedang menggigit lidahnya agar tidak tertawa. Tapi kemudian Lucy tersenyum, dia hanya tersenyum. Itu adalah senyum kedua yang Gray tak pernah lupa, selain Ur. Dari dulu, sejak mereka bertemu dan berteman, dia bisa mengingat senyuman itu. Begitu manis, begitu cantik, begitu mengingatkannya pada Lucy. Pada cinta.

Ketika semuanya sudah sempurna, tenyata langit berkehendak lain. Terlalu egois untuk tiba-tiba menurunkan hujan yang lebat mendadak. Mereka hampir basah jika saja Gray tak segera menarik Lucy ke bawah pohon yang sangat rimbun cukup untuk mengurangi intensitas air yang mengenai mereka daripada basah kuyup.

Entah kenapa Lucy tertawa, dia menatap Gray dengan meringis yang cantik sekali. "Hari ini menyenangkan sekali," ucapnya.

Gray menyelipkan sebagian rambut Lucy ke belakang telinga gadis itu, "Kenapa?" tanyanya, tanpa sadar–––selalu tanpa sadar, mendekat ke tubuh gadis itu. Mengapitnya antara tubuh kekar Gray dengan batang pohon yang keras.

Lucy masih mengembangkan senyumnya, senyumannya yang luar biasa itu. Dia menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah. Aku hanya senang bisa bersama kalian. Juga, bersama ini," katanya seraya menunjukkan kalung yang menggantung di lehernya dengan pas.

Gray terkekeh, "Apa itu kata lain dari 'aku sangat mencintaimu?'"

Lucy tersenyum padanya.

Ketika tangannya terjulur untuk menarik kepala Lucy, gadis itu bertindak duluan. Bibir mereka bertemu, setelah sekian lama. Menggelikan, seminggu bagi anak SMA adalah sekian lama. Tapi Gray terlalu tenggelema untuk peduli, dia menikmati ini. Menarik dagu Lucy agar lebih dekat, lebih tak ada jarak. Dia ingin menghilangkan batas pertemanan mereka. Antara bibir dengan bibir malam itu, di antara derasnya hujan adalah yang paling hangat dari yang sudah-sudah, karena mereka sadar; ini memang cinta.

* * *

Denting gelas, pisau dan garpu memenuhi seluruh aula. Tawa dan cekikikan mendominasi aula untuk malam ini. Hari ini, resmi anak kelas tiga lulus dan sudah tak terikat apapun dari Winterfall. Malam kelulusan, malam dimana segalanya di lepaskan. Pernyataan cinta yang terpendam selama tiga tahun, konflik yang tak akan selesai jika belum lulus, harapan untuk bertemu kembali dengan menggandeng pasangan yang boleh bisa di pamerkan suatu saat nanti, impian untuk hidup lebih dari sekedar hidup. Semua hal yang sukar untuk di ungkapkan, harus di ungkapkan malam ini. Menangis? Boleh. Tapi pikir dua kali sebelum menyesal jika make-up kalian luntur. Lebih baik untuk berbagi kenangan yang ingin kalian ingat selama tiga tahun ini, tertawa akan kekonyolan masa lalu dan tersenyum sebagai tanda kau akan mengingatnya sebagai poin hidup.

Lucy tersenyum menatap kakak-kakak seniornya, menikmati malam terakhir mereka di Winterfall. Bagaimanapun sekolah tua ini pernah menjadi bagian hidup mereka yang mengena, apapun yang terjadi di dalamnya.

Nyatanya bukan hanya anak kelas tiga saja, hampir seluruh sekolah masuk ke aula untuk berpesta. Memang benar adanya cerita Cinderella, tapi jangankan meninggalkan sepatu kaca untuk pangeran. Pangerannya saja tidak ada. Mungkin itulah yang tengah melanda Natsu. Lucy sudah menawarkannya menjadi pengelap gelas agar bisa masuk. Tapi siang tadi, Natsu sepertinya sumringah luar biasa hingga mengabaikan tawaran Lucy dan berkata santai saja. Lucy tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi sepertinya Natsu sudah tidak merana lagi membuatnya kembali ceria seperti dulu.

Lucy bisa menikmati hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini, setidaknya anak-anak terlihat sangat menikmati prom malam ini. Lucy sendiri juga harus menikmati prom, semua ada bayarannya. Dia tidak akan berkerja secara gratisan apalagi sudah melewati makian dan perintah yang memuakkan. Ketika gigitan pertamanya pada cheese cake yang menggoda, ternyata penderitaaannya belum selesai.

"Lucy! Mana mikrofonnya?!" seru seseorang.

Lucy mengabaikannya, dia bersikeras berpikir tidak mendengar apa-apa. Ketika suara itu menjadi lebih keras hingga menarik perhatian sebagian anak kelas tiga yang ada di dekatnya, wajah Lucy memanas. Dia seakan menjadi antek perempuan iblis barusan.

Lucy melempar mikrofon yang di pegangnya, sebenarnya dia setengah berharap bisa membawakan acara ini karena dia adalah orang yang paling keras bekerja untuk mempersipakan tetek bengek prom. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ambisi Minerva sialan itu untuk menjadi MC prom malam ini. Jadi dia melemparkan mikrofon itu hingga tepat mengenai kepala Minerva, "Tangkap dong, bego!"

Lucy segera pergi entah kemana, dia merasa sesak berada dalam prom night sialan ini!

Duuk!

"Fuck! Kau taruh dimana matamu–––sayang?"

Lucy mengerling siapa gerangan yang menubruknya, Ren Akatsuki menatapnya takjub. Cowok kulit hitam eksotis itu merapihkan dasinya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja.

"Akatsuki," sapa Lucy.

"Ren, oke? Kenapa kau terburu-buru, kau bisa membuat dress mu kusut," katanya mendekat.

Lucy tersenyum sekenaknya, "Datang bersama siapa? Kupikir kau sudah putus dengan Sherry," oceh Lucy sebagian darinya ingin mencari tahu.

Ren mengambil 2 gelas minuman dari pelayan bayaran yang lewat, memberikannya satu pada Lucy. Dari kejauhan sepertinya acara akan di mulai, suara wanita iblis itu mengecek sound terdengar sampai ke mana-mana. Lucy memilih menyeruput minumannya sambil berbincang dengan Ren yang semakin kesana malah terdengar seperti sesi curhat.

"Sedangkan kau datang bersama siapa?" tanya Ren semakin menjengkelkan.

Lucy tak menjawab dan hanya menunjukkan cocard panitianya di bawah hidung orang itu. Ren tertawa kecil.

"Kau temannya Fullbuster bukan? Tak heran kudengar Sherry kencan dengannya, playboy yang menggaet cewek manapun yang dikiranya pantas. Orang brengsek sepertinya terlalu banyak gaya," oceh Ren.

Lucy mengerutkan dahinya menatap Ren yang menawarinya pudding vanilla. "Dia memang brengsek, tapi dia temanku. Ah, bukan lagi, mungkin lebih dari sekedar teman untukku," koreksi Lucy sambil mengembalikan gelas yang sudah setengah habis isinya pada Ren.

"Tunggu… apa!? Kau juga? Kau masuk jebakan orang itu?" tanyanya dramatis.

Lucy memutar bolamanya sebelum pergi dengan menghiraukan segala ocehan orang itu. Dia agak menyesal mengajaknya bicara, dasar Blue Pegasus. Terlalu roman.

Lucy berjalan terlalu cepat, tapi dia sadar barusaja melewati Wendy dan Romeo yang sibuk latihan dansa dengan sudah payah. Lucy tersenyum dan memberikan semangat menggoda pada mereka sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari udara segar

Alunan musik pembukaan mulai berkumandang, musik yang bersemangat, bersamaan dengan secara resmi di bukannya prom night angkatan 2005 SMA Winterfall. Lucy berhenti sebentar, dia berpikir untuk melihat bagaimana prom night ini secara keseluruhan. Seluruh aula penuh dengan wanita dan laki-laki yang semuanya berpenampilan sebaik mungkin untuk malam ini. Tak ada obor kali ini, panitia sudah mengusahakan lampu terang dan berwarna. Bisa di bilang malam ini Winterfall tidak tampak seperti kastil hantu tua lainnya. Kali ini tampak ceria, di dukung band yang sekarang maju dengan lagu rock mengguncang seluruh aula.

Para laki-laki bersiul, dan sudah ada beberapa yang mengambil kesempatan pemadaman lampu dengan mencuri start berciuman di pojok. Ini baru namanya pesta, Lucy merasa dia menjadi anak muda yang menikmati ini semua. Dia bertemu Erza yang sedang melarikan diri dari Laxus sejak awal dia masuk aula.

"Kau cantik sekali, Er!" kata Lucy dengan frekuensi tinggi mberusaha mengimbangi suara musik yang berdentum semakin keras. Di tambah teriakkan para wanita ketika vokalis band yang tampan itu turun ikut bernyanyi bersama di bawah.

Erza terkekeh, "Berkacalah, Luce. Kau luar biasa cantik malam ini!" balas Erza tak kalah seru.

Memang, Lucy mengenakan dress biru dongker yang di belinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Rambutnya hanya di jepit pada kedua sisinya, juga beberapa ikalan di bawah rambut pirangnya. Tak perlu polesan make-up berlebihan, wajah Lucy takmpak begitu cantik natural. Tak ketinggalan sebuah kalung menggantung anggun pada leher jenjangnya.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, berangkulan dan saling melompat menikmati musik dan malam yang semakin larut.

Setelah membawakan tiga lagu penuh peluh, Erza bilang dia harus ke kamar mandi karena mau muntah terlalu banyak minum koktail. Lucy masih tersenyum, pandangannya mengikuti Erza hingga menghilang di telan kegelapan dan lampu warna warni.

Mendadak pingganya di tarik entah pada apa, dan ketika Lucy melihat dengan jelas adalah sepasang mata abu-abu hitam kelam yang sangat tajam, sangat familiar.

Gray menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Lucy memejamkan matanya, semburat merah menjalari pipinya yang memanas. Dia merasa malu kali ini, karena terlalu banyak orang walaupun peluang mereka melihatnya sangat kecil.

Gray tak henti-hentinya menggerakkan rahangnya, melumatnya hingga dia puas. Ciuman ini terasa begitu basah. Lucy mulai merasa sesak, dia menjauhkan bibirnya. Terengah-engah, mengerling Gray yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang susah di jelaskan.

"Kau mabuk, Gray!" kata Lucy dengan intonasi sedikit meninggi.

"Cukup mabuk untuk bisa menemukanmu di antara semua orang ini. Aku… kagum oke?" katanya sambil terkekeh.

Lucy menghela napasnya, "Ya?"

Gray mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, berbisik hingga bibirnya menempel pada telinga Lucy, Lucy tak bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya. "Kau sangat, sangat cantik," bisiknya penuh implist yang mendalam.

Gray mencium daun telinga Lucy sambil tersenyum sesekali, Lucy mendorong dada Gray pelan. Mendadak lampu kembali di hidupkan, segalanya menjadi terang dan jelas. Sejelas Lucy bisa melihat Gray yang begitu tampan dan gagah dengan tuxedo-nya.

Lucy tersenyum, "Kau kelihatan berkelas," gumamnya.

Gray tertawa keras, dia memajukan wajahnya kembali, berusaha mencapai bibir Lucy.

Lucy menolaknya, "Bagaimana kalau berdansa? Kurasa panitia di bolehkan untuk itu," kata Lucy pelan, setengah malu.

Gray mengangkat alis tidak mengerti , kemudian setelah beberapa saat alunan musik yang tenang mulai di tangkap telinga setiap orang di aula ini. Gray menatapnya, Lucy tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu. Lucy tahu Gray tidak terlalu mabuk, melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu tersenyum, membungkuk dan mengulurkan satu tangannya pada Lucy.

Beberapa orang melakukannya juga, sang wanita menerima tangan itu dengan malu-malu. Begitu pula Lucy.

Gray menarik pinggnya hingga tak ada jarak pada mereka, mereka terlalu dekat. Tapi Lucy mulai tak peduli, dia menyukai berdansa. Mengingatkannya pada memori sekilas jaman dahulu, ketika ayahnya yang brengsek mengajarinya dansa.

Mereka bergerak pelan terlalu lama, mungkin sudah setengah jam atau lebih. Tapi Lucy menikmatinya, dan ketika musik menjadi lebih halus lagi, dia sadar Gray semakin memajukan wajahnya. Kali ini mereka membuat kontak mata terlebih dahulu, seakan meminta ijin, seakan baru pertama kali mereka melakukannya. Lucy hanya tenggelam dalam perasaan aburdnya, orang di depannya adalah Gray Fullbuster. Tenggelam dalam mata kelabu kelamnya yang menarik dagunya untuk lebih dekat dan dekat lagi.

"Permisi."

"Shit!" seru Gray kaget. Begitu pula Lucy ketika seseorang muncul di antara mereka.

Ketika melihat siapa yang datang, wajah Gay memerah menahan emosi yang akan meledak. "Brengek! Dua kali, Fernandes! Dua kali kau mengacaukanku! Sebenarnya apa masalahmu!?" serunya berlebihan.

Lucy berusaha menenangkan Gray, meskipun dia merasa kecewa juga, tapi dia tidak ingin menarik perhatian. Lucy menarik Jellal keluar sebelum konflik di mulai dan semua orang akan melihat. Dia menatap mata Gray terakhir kali dalam aula itu, tapi dia yakin, Gray akan bangga padanya jika rencana Jellal kali ini berhasil. Lucy menunduk mengangkat bandul peri kalungnya dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan, kau datang terlambat tapi kau yang paling cantik," kira-kira begitulah Hibiki menyapanya di menara tertinggi Winterfall.

Yukino tersenyum menatapnya, setelah saling memuji dan mengejek juga, Jellal angkat bicara.

"Pesta hampir selesai, terimakasih kalian sudah mau mendengarkan dan melakukan rencanaku. Aku yakin kita akan berhasil, setidaknya ini yang bisa kita lakukan untuk melakukan awal dari sebuah perubahan," pidato Jellal begitu panjang.

Mereka mengiyakan dengan mantab, apalagi Lucy. Dia memegang ujung kemeja Jellal. Menatapnya penuh pertanyaan, tapi yang diucapkannya malah "Terimakasih."

Jellal tersenyum sendu, entah kenapa.

Dia mulai menuruni tangga yang melingkar, melakukan-sesuatu-entahlah untuk menggiring semua anak agar berada di bawah menara tertinggi.

Malam semakin larut dan kelam, tak ada bintang malam ini. Tapi Lucy akan membuat malam ini berbintang. Itulah fungsinya sihir.

Lonceng besar berdentum keras sekali, angin berhembus semakin kencang. Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan meyakinkan dahulu sebelum memulai membuka gerbang bintang masing-masing.

Suara ribuan langkah kaki mulai di tangkap telinga Lucy samar-samar, jujur dia berdebar lebih dari waktu Gray hampir menciumnya tadi. Karena ini tergantung mereka, jika tidak mereka akan di cap sebagai pecundang terluar biasa selama setahun hingga lulus. Membayangkannya saja membuat Lucy bergidik.

"Lucy, mereka datang!" seru Yukino sambil menyenggol bahunya. Alarm untuk siap memulai segalnya.

"Buka pintu gerbang Leo!" seru Lucy, dia tidak berpikir Loke akan cocok tapi dia biosa membuat semua orang terpukau. Yukino dan Hibikupun mulai membuka gerbang. Suara anak-anak sudah memenuhi lapangan bawah menara, entah kenapa Lucy berkeringat.

Sinar kuning putih bersinar terang seakan matahari baru saja terbit dari ujung menara, Lucy terseyum, ini akan berhasil. Ya Tuhan, akhirnya ini akan berhasil!

Tapi semua berubah mendadak dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Yukino dan Hibika mendadak tumbang, mereka pingsan. Ketika Lucy menoleh kebingungan bahunya di pegang keras oleh seseorang. Jellal memegang bahu Lucy sampai kebas. Begitu keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" seru Lucy, merasa perih sekali pada bahunya dan segala cahaya tak terkontrol darinya malah membuatnya tak bisa berpikir alasan kenapa Jellal ada di belakangnya.

Tapi kekacauan yang sebenarnya baru akan terjadi, ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menaiki menara dengan sumringah. Dengan cengiran khasnya, dengan rambut pink-nya. Natsu Dragneel mendadak muncuk di atas menara.

"Hibiki, Yukino! Aku siap membantu kalian–––!"

Natsu mematung mendadak, dia berpakain rapi, dengan kemeja hitam dan dasi merah. Mengira prom akan berlangsung lebih lama, mengira setelah membatu Hibiki dan Yukino menjalankan tugas yang sebnarnya tidak pernah menjadi sebuah tugas, mengira dia bisa memasuki prom night dan bertemu Lucy.

"Lucy...?" gumamnya pelan, heran luar biasa.

Tapi Lucy hanya bisa meneteskan air mata ketika bahunya semakin panas dan terasa sakit menyiksa. Entah apa yang di lakukan Jellal sukses membuat Lucy tak bisa bergerak saking sakit bahunya.

"Selamat tinggal, Natsu Dragneel."

Itulah mantra yang Jellal katakan, bersamaan dengan sesuatu kekuatan yang salah, yang dia dorong dari tanganya terasa menembus tubuh Lucy, di keluarkannya bersamaan dengan cahaya yang Lucy keluarkan tadi. Cahaya yang semestinya berwana kuning, menjadi hitam. Ditelan kegelapan. Begitu cepat, saking cepatnya hingga Lucy tak sempat berkedip.

Menyaksikan bagaimana cahaya hitam itu menembus dada Natsu.

Membuatnya terjatuh dari atas menara.

Membuat semua orang yang di bawah menyaksikannya.

Termasuk Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

Preview

Lucy bergetar hebat, "K-kau… bajingan. Kau! Kau! Kenapa, Jellal!? KENAPA!?"

Jellal tersenyum, dia mengenakan jubahnya kembali, mengkerudungkan wajahnya hingga hanya seringainya yang tampak. "Karena Natsu Dragneel mencintaimu."

TBC


End file.
